Lua de mel
by Jane Di
Summary: Uma lua de mel muito confusa, mas inteiramente apaixonante. 18 , acompanhem!
1. Destino Misterioso

**LUA DE MEL**

**Capítulo 1- Destino misterioso**

Os eventos desse conto acontecem após o casamento de Jan Di e Jun Pyo, exatamente quatro anos e seis meses depois da ida dele a Nova York.

O vento batia fortemente em seus rostos, estava um pouco frio, mas como sempre a mão de Gu Jun Pyo estava quente e aquecia as frias mãos de Jan DI. Os dois andavam determinados em direção ao jatinho que já os esperava na pista de decolagem. Um pouco mais atrás do casal, um grupo de cinco pessoas caminhavam sorridentes. Eram Ji Hoo, Ga Aul, Yi Jung, Woo Bin e Jae Kiung, que fizeram questão de acompanhar os recém-casados a viajem em direção à lua de mel.

Eram três horas da tarde. A festa de casamento tinha começado às nove da manhã, e se aquela hora eles estavam ali era por quer Gu Jun Pyo praticamente sequestrou sua noiva da própria festa deles. Era muita gente, muitas fotos e eles tinham que falar com todos eles. Quando ele viu que isso ia demorar o dia todo, Jun Pyo saiu arrastando uma Jan Di extremamente corada atrás de si. Os rapazes, obviamente entenderam a pressa do noivo, e tanto Ga Aul quanto Jae Keung ajudaram Jan Di a se arrumar. Ela conseguiu rapidamente tirar seu vestido e por um jeans leve e mais uma camisa com casaco, já Jun Pyo conservava o seu terno de casamento, se destacando mais a sua elegância em relação à simplicidade de Jan Di.

Ao chegarem a aeronave, foram saudados pelo piloto, copiloto e mais algumas aeromoças que entregaram um enorme buquê de flores a Jan Di. Eles começaram a subir os degraus para o jatinho, quando Jan Di virou- se para os seus amigos que ficaram para traz.

_Comosimida! Obrigada a todos, se cuidem!_ desejou Jan Di para os rapazes em baixo.

Gu Jun Pyo suspirou pesado, ele sabia o que seus amigos estavam pensando naquela hora e só queria fugir o mais rápido possível dali, mas Jan Di o fez virar para se despedir dos restante dos F4, e após um insólito "até mais" o pior aconteceu.

_Até mais Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di, divirtam- se _ falou alegremente Yi Jung, e Wo Bin completou:

_Mas divirtam- se com proteção, a não ser que vocês queiram um herdeiro Shinhwa para os próximos meses!

Os garotos caíram na gargalhada. Jan Di ficou vermelha como uma beterraba e largou a mão de Gu Jun Pyo como se queimasse. Jae Kiung bateu com força no ombro de Woo Bin, mas eles continuaram rindo. Gu Jun Pyo, sentindo suas bochechas arderem, entrou logo atrás de Jan Di na aeronave.

Apesar de estarem constrangidos, sentaram-se juntos na confortável poltrona. Silencio. A voz do piloto ressoou na cabine anunciando a decolagem e instantes depois o avião subia.

Jan Di tomou a coragem que tinha perdido pelo embaraço causado pelo F4 e volto-se para Jun Pyo. Ele, desde que concordaram com o casamento, nunca tinha revelado onde seria a lua de mel. Ela estava voando as cegas, mas a curiosidade a matava.

_ Gu Jun Pyo, onde estamos indo?

Ele não se virou para ela, apenas soltou um baixo suspiro e comentou " você só vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá". Ela via que ele estava se divertindo com todo esse mistério, mas não importava, eles finalmente estavam juntos, e indo para onde quer que fossem. Jan Di só não esperava que fosse algo grandioso, mas vindo de Jun Pyo, ela sabia que podia esperar qualquer coisa.

As suas mãos se entrelaçaram sobre as poltronas e logo adormeceram na suave viajem de avião.

Três horas mais tarde, Jan Di ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Ela abriu seus olhos e viu também que Gu Jun Pyo despertava. A aeromoço informou que estavam pousando dentro de alguns minutos. Instantes depois a voz do piloto ecoou pelos alto-falantes informando que em cinco minutos estariam pousando em Nova Caledônia. Ela o encarou sem acreditar. "Nova Caledônia?" era esse o mistério afinal de contas? Não que ela não gostasse do lugar, mas eles tinham tido uma grande briga por causa do beijo entre ela e Ji Hoo. Jan Di rapidamente esquivou esses pensamentos da mente com a interrupção, "não é esse o lugar babo" ele disse e olhou para ela com aquele de ar presunção e superioridade. Ela decidiu deixar de entender, e mesmo com o nervosismo começando aflorar em seu estomago (afinal ela estava partindo para sua noite de núpcias) ela não fez mais perguntas a ele.

Desceram do avião. O ar cálido e quente enchia seu corpo. Tão logo desceram da aeronave foram direto para o heliporto alguns metros a frente, e lá embarcaram no helicóptero com a grande marca SHINAWA escrito nele. Passaram por praticamente toda a ilha de Nova Caledônia, sobrevoaram o mar, e 30 minutos depois finalmente,uma ilha apareceu, pousaram a poucos metros da praia. O vento vindo do mar era cortante e forte, e mais além no horizonte o sol dava inicio ao seu por do sol. Um par de pessoas se aproximavam quando o helicóptero desligou os motores e as hélices pararam de rodar. Finalmente desceram e mais uma vez Jan Di foi recebida com um buquê de flores, dessa vez Jun Pyo segurou já que suas mãos já estavam ocupadas. "parabéns pelo casamento sejam bem vindos, espero que tenham uma boa estádia". Jan Di se surpreendeu pelo fato da mulher falar coreano, apesar dela não possuir caráter orientais.

Foram direcionados a um carrinho de golf. Jan Di virou- se para Gu Jun Pyo e finalmente perguntou "que lugar é esse afinal?", ele esperou antes de responder "hum, só um lugar bastante especial", "então nós chegamos?" ela concluiu, "sim nós chegamos" ele respondeu com belo sorriso brotando do rosto. Uma onda de calor se apossou de ambos com o significado disso.

O carrinho não andou muito mais. Se distanciaram bastante do mar, e o caminho foi formado por mata e seguida por uma trilha de pedras, mas adiante em cima de um pequeno morro, Jan Di suspirou com a visão. Era uma linda casa, dois andares podiam ser vistos, na frente varandas extensas se estendiam para a vastidão do oceano que ela sabia que dava. Jan Di mais uma vez encarou Jun Pyo, mas ele simplesmente acalentou suas mãos. Quando desceram na casa, Jan Di viu que não simplesmente uma casa, era uma verdadeira mansão, atrás possui um campo de golf e um jardim bem elaborado ao redor. Logo ela viu que por dentro, a imensa casa era ainda mais bonita, totalmente arejada, com grandes janelas de vidro e cortinas brancas davam um ar surreal ao lugar, a vista, como ela tinha imaginado dava para a praia, e era de tirar o fôlego.

Logo as bagagens foram descarregadas e Jan Di se sentiu faminta, então percebeu que não comeu quase nada durante o dia. Jun Pyo também comentou isso e passaram então para a parte externa da casa onde puderam finalmente comer alguma coisa. Enquanto todos os tipos de aperitivos eram dispostos na mesa, Jan Di viu se sendo encarada por Jun Pyo, "você gostou do lugar?" ele perguntou, "é maravilhoso" ela disse. O lugar era realmente como um sonho. "que lugar é esse Jun Pyo?" ela perguntou novamente, mas sabendo que devia ser mais uma ilha das que a família dele era proprietário. "Jan Di", ele respondeu a sua pergunta, "hun?" sem entender, "Jan Di" ele disse novamente e como ela ainda ficou sem entender ele completou: "O nome da ilha é Jan Di. Estamos na Ilha Jan Di" ele disse por fim ansioso pela reação dela. Ela cuspiu o conteúdo do copo que estava bebendo e começou a tossir loucamente. Jun Pyo imediatamente estava ao seu lado batendo em suas costa, "aish babo, o que aconteceu?", "o que aconteceu? Go Jun Pyo, você disse que a ilha se chama como eu?" ela disse recuperando o fôlego, "sim, isso mesmo a Ilha é chamada Jan Di, assim como você!"ele viu que ela ainda não conseguiu entender os fatos, "eu comprei essa ilha recentemente, e a batizei como Jan Di... na verdade esse é o meu presente de casamento" ele disse essa última parte já preocupado com o tom de rosa que o rosto dela rapidamente atingiu.

Jan DI estava finalmente recuperando o ar perdido por causa da tremenda surpresa. Ela olhou em volta, alguns empregados estavam ao longe, uns trabalhando e outros parados a disposição do casal. "Como você pode comprar uma ilha e dizer que é um presente de casamento?" Ela disse ainda chocada. Jan Di o conhecia a mais de cinco anos, mas ainda assim não parava de se impressionar com a riqueza dele.

"Por quer você simplesmente diz que aceita, ou então um obrigado, ou um eu adorei" Jun Pyo volta ao seu lugar visivelmente chateado. Jan Di nunca aceitava as coisas fáceis, ele sabia disso. Mas ele realmente queria que ela gostasse do presente. Era uma ilha linda. No começo, a ilha ia ser parte de um resort para o pacote turístico da sua empresa, mas quando ele estava fazendo a visita de negociação de compra, ele achou tão bonita que ele se viu aqui com Jan Di, e não pensou duas vezes a comprou e logo depois a batizou com o nome da sua então namorada Ilha Jan Di.

Gu Jun Pyo era sempre exagerado, pensou Jan Di, agora ele estava ali na frente dela zangado pelo fato dela se sentir incomodada pelo presente. Mas como no mundo ela não ia deixar de se chocar com uma ilha como presente de casamento. Era coisa de outro mundo. Ela respirou fundo, um mundo que não era dela. "Você! Você jogar isso em cima de mim e espera que aceite naturalmente? Eu..." Jan Di responde teimosamente, mas Gu Jun Pyo interrompe, "Você devia me agradece", falar com um ar de presunção, "é um presente único... sua lavadeira...aish, sempre me irritando..." ele vira em outra direção e cruza os braços, Jan Di também o encara desafiadoramente.

Os empregados que serviam o casal olharam incrédulos. Eles não eram recém-casados? E já estavam discutindo?

O celular de Gu Jun Pyo tocou, ele olhou para a tela e lançou mais um olhar ríspido para Jan Di antes de se levantar e ir para longe atender a chamada.

Ela o viu sair extremamente zangada. Decidiu também sair da mesa. Começou a andar pelo imenso jardim da casa, a brisa vindo da praia era constante. O sol já estava se pondo e ela sentiu o clima mudar ligeiramente, estava ficando mais frio. Jan Di ainda estava brava com a reação de Gu Jun Pyo, mas esse tipo de coisa, ele deveria saber, ela não se sentia confortável com isso. O próprio casamento ao todo já fora gigantesco demais para os deus padrões, e ela tinha aceitado por quer fora convencida por Ju Hee e servia para a corporação Shinhwa conhece-la. Mas ela tinha assinado um contrato pré-nupcial, lá tinha escrito que renunciava a todos os bens de Gu Jun Pyo, nada ia ficar para ela de herança caso algo acontecesse. Foram longas semanas de brigas por causa disso, ela recordou frustrada. Mas no final Jun Pyo acabou concordando, haja vista que foi a única solução encontrada para sua família (ou melhor, a sua mãe) aceitar o casamento.

Jan Di percebeu que já caminhava a cerca de 30 minutos. Vendo que já estava ficando cansada voltou para casa. Sem sinal de Gu Jun Pyo. Ela finalmente decidiu ir para o quarto de casal. Uma das empregadas a ajudou a encontrar. Mais uma vez ela se deslumbrou. O quarto era lindo. Tinha uma imensa varanda voltada para o mar onde ela via o sol se pondo e jogando uma bela mistura de cores laranjas sobre o horizonte. No centro uma grande cama a chamava para deitar, parecia ser muito confortável, lençóis brancos e algumas almofadas completavam o conjunto. No chão próximo a cama, ela viu sua mala apoiada. Foi até lá. Jan Di pós ela em cima da cama e com um suspiro de tristeza a abriu. Dentro um pequeno embrulho se destacava, envolto em um papel de presente. Era o presente de casamento que ela ia dá para ele. Não era nenhuma ilha. Ela no começo começara a economizar para comprar algo mais fino para ele, como um relógio. Mas aí ela viu que ele possuía uma coleção de rolex. Não ia ter como ela comprar um desses para ele, não com o seu pequeno salário de residente médica. Ela na verdade viu que ele tinha muitas coisas caras, e que nada que ela comprasse ia se comparar as coisas que ele tinha na sua luxuosa vida. Decidiu então dá isso que ela tinha em mãos. Mas suspirou novamente. Olhando para o pacote, alguns pensamentos tristes começaram a surgir como a possibilidade deles não serem felizes, eles se amavam, disso ela tinha certeza, mas será que o amor era suficiente?

"O que é que você tem aí?" Jun Pyo fala quando chegar por trás de Jan Di. Ela leva um pequeno susto ao vê-lo. Aparentemente ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, pois seu cabelo estava molhado e suas roupas haviam sido trocadas, e fora o forte perfume de sabonete que ele emanava. Jan Di corou levemente com a visão.

"Não é nada demais" ela disse quando tentou esconder os pacotes dele, mas foi em vão, em instantes Gu Jun Pyo tirar o presente de suas mãos e começa a abrir. Mesmo em pé ele abre o embrulho e retira a embalagem e fica imóvel.

Jan Di vai até ele, "Gu Jun Pyo, você está bem?" ela pergunta preocupada, ele está imóvel vendo a caixa na sua frente, "está tão ruim assim?" ela pergunta meio ofendida.

A única reação dele é sentar- se na cama com os olhos vidrados no pacote à sua frente. Dentro, vários biscoitinhos coloridos, e neles várias palavras formavam a seguinte frase: " Gu Jun Pyo, você é constante em meu coração, estou feliz em casar com você, Jan Di."

Jan Di puxou a caixa de biscoitos das mãos de Jun Pyo, podia não ser uma ilha, mas tinha dado trabalho fazê-los, e ela não ia ele deixar gozar de seu presente.

"Ei, me devolva isso aqui!" Gu Jun Pyo ordenou pegando a caixa de volta. Só assim, Jan Di pode ver que os olhos dele estavam avermelhados. Jun Pyo estaria emocionado?

Ele ficou novamente sentado na cama olhando fascinado para os biscoitinhos a sua frente.

Jan Di desistiu de tentar entender seu marido e sentou ao seu lado na cama.

"Eu sei que não é nada,mas... é o que sinto no meu coração e ..." disse após um longo suspiro, quando é interrompida por Jun Pyo.

"Babo, eles são perfeitos..." ele diz com a voz embargada. Ele realmente tinha amado o presente. Nada no mundo inteiro poderia fazê-lo mais feliz do que a declaração de que agora eram casados.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"você não deveria..."

Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, virando um para o outro. Ao mesmo tempo se calaram. Estavam muito próximos.

"A ilha é linda Gu Jun Pyo, eu... eu gostei, você tem que me dá um tempo para assimilar isso..." ela disse corada voltando se a sua antiga posição.

"Babo, você as vezes é tão estúpida" ele diz carinhosamente e vira o seu rosto em sua direção. E olha bem dentro dos seus olhos, " eu te amo Geum jan Di, você tem o tempo do mundo para aceitar esse tipo de coisa, desde que esteja ao meu lado" ele completa e se encaminha para beijá-la.

O último beijos deles fora no altar, na frente do sacerdote e nem de longe expressava o que ambos queriam. Queriam mais um do outro. Em questão de instantes Jun Pyo sente como se tivesse deixado a terra. Ao sentir os lábios suaves de Jan Di abrirem para os seus, ao sentir o seu perfume, a sua face suave em suas mãos. Ele a beijou mais. O beijo aprofundado e a cada suspiro e gemido de ambos. Ele sentia o calor crescendo dentro de si. Calor esse que vinha contendo desde seu primeiro beijo com ela, ou melhor, desde que tinha posto os olhos nela pela primeira vez. O beijo foi se aprofundando e ele sentia explorar cada parte da boca dela, mas quando ela usou a língua para beijá-lo também, algo como uma descarga elétrica passou por seu corpo o fazendo pressionar mais Jan Di contra ele. No entanto, sentiu duas mãos o empurrar com dificuldade.

"eu.. eu...eu preciso de um banho Gu Jun Pyo" Jan Di disse respirando com dificuldades.

Só então ele percebeu que já estava sem fôlego e que a tinha feito deitar de costas na cama e já metade do seu próprio corpo já estava sobre ela.

"tudo...bem" ele disse constrangido e voltando para sua posição original.

Jan Di por sua vez, não esperou duas vezes e correu com sua mala em direção ao banheiro.

Jun Pyo ofegou longamente caindo de costas na cama. Pondo a mão sobre o peito, viu o quanto esse estava acelerado. Engoliu a seco. A noite estava a caminho.


	2. Conselhos amorosos

**Capítulo 2- Conselhos amorosos**

Ele pós a mão sobre o peito. Seu coração, assim como todo o seu corpo batia acelerado. Jun Pyo ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado e abriu os olhos. Ele havia deitado de costas na cama e agora olhava para o teto ainda ofegante. O que ele faria agora?

Ele levantou da cama e olhou para ela, "será que espero deitado?", pensou um pouco ansioso. Decidiu tirar a roupa primeiro, mas parou no meio do caminho, "O que faria primeiro?" preocupou-se. Ao mesmo tempo tentou em vão apagar a memória da sua 'despedida de solteiro' organizada pelo F4, onde, por insistência deles, o principal tema era a noite de núpcias.

Gu Jun Pyo lembrou um pouco desconfortável da reunião.

Uma música suave tocava ao fundo do pub localizado na parte mais nobre de Gangam. Os três amigos bebiam seus drink's em silêncio. Pela quarta vez em 10 minutos, Jun Pyo olhou para o seu relógio, "_Aish, Ji Hoo ainda vai demorar muito?" _falou já irritado. Já estavam há mais ou menos uma hora esperando para o encontro.

_"Ele disse que já estava saindo do hospital, deve está preso no trânsito_", disse Woo Bin, mas vendo que o amigo não deixava de olhar o celular não resistiu em comentar: _"mas sabe, dificilmente o clima aqui vai melhorar com a presença de Ji Hoo_" ele disse sorrindo vendo que Jun Pyo queria na verdade está em outro lugar, ou melhor, com outra pessoa.

"_Hya, quem diria, eu pensaria que uma despedida de solteiro do f4 seria mais animada_", Yi disse em um tom entediado entre um gole e outro de wisk.

"_Bom, nós sempre imaginamos que se um dia nos fossemos nos casar, seria por obrigação e por ordem dos nossos pais, e lógico, nós estaríamos irremediavelmente triste_", Woo Bin falou pensativo. "_e bom, esse não é o caso aqui_" ele deu um arquear de sobrancelhas significativo para Jun Pyo.

Os três juntos pensaram o quanto o destino deles havia mudado, Jan DI realmente tinha sido como um tornado na vida do F4, mudado completamente seus estilos de vida. Jun Pyo iria se casar dali a quatro dias, contrário a todas as expectativas, ele iria casar com a mulher que amava, e ainda mais quando essa mulher não passava de uma pobre garota filha de um lavadeiro da periferia de Seul.

_"Tive uma ideia, que tal irmos para um lugar mais animado...digamos uma boate?"_Woo Bin falava em tom de brincadeira, mas Yi Jong levou a sério:

"_Tá louco? Jan Di desconfia disso e nós estamos mortos_", ele falou.

"_Ok, você está preocupado com Jan Di? Mano você tá mais preocupado com Ga Eul_" Woo Bin respondeu.

Yi Jung ficou calado, ele começara agora seu relacionamento com a melhor amiga de Jan Di e isso o tinha mudado completamente.

"_Quer saber, essa foi uma péssima ideia!"_ Jun Pyo disse bravo, _"Eu realmente estou muito ocupado e..."_

_"Fala logo que você queria está com Jan Di brother_" Woo Bin o cortou.

_"Yah, vocês vão se casar em quatro dias, dá para você desgrudar um pouco dela_?" Yi Jung também falou, mas na verdade só o fez para disfarçar a enorme vontade de fugir dali e ir ver a sua doce namorada.

"_Ei, eu estou mesmo ocupado, como vou ficar um mês sem aparecer na empresa tenho que deixar tudo pronto até lá!"_ Justificou-se Jun Pyo, ele era o novo CEO da corporação e isso tinha trazido uma enorme carga de responsabilidade sobre ele, o preço que tinha de pagar para ficar com Jan Di.

_"Wow, um mês? Realmente é um longo tempo_", Woo Bin se surpreendeu.

Ele e Yi Jung trocaram olhares.

"_Gu Jun Pyo... você pensou como será sua lua de mel?"_ Ele perguntou.

Jun Pyo deu um largo sorriso, _"Eu vou leva-la a uma ilha que comprei há pouco tempo". _Falou naturalmente, afinal uma ilha para o F4 não era grande coisa.

"_Uma ilha? Isso é grande, Jun Pyo você virou um verdadeiro romântico"_ Yi Jung disse admirado.

_"Eu sou, não sou?",_ Respondeu em um tom presunçoso.

Woo Bin frisou o olhar em sua direção, não era disso que ele estava falando, _"Na verdade, eu estou me referindo a sua noite de núpcias Gu Jun Pyo, você andou pensando nisso?"._

Jun Pyo ficou vermelho e desconfortável, os dois amigos se aproximaram instantaneamente sobre a mesa como se estivessem prestes a compartilhar um segredo de estado.

"_Do que vocês estão falando?"_ Gu Jun Pyo disse. A verdade era que já havia pensado muito nisso. Desde que voltara dos Estados Unidos, a cada abraço, ou a cada beijo que compartilhava com Jan Di, cada vez mais seu corpo respondia além do que ele poderia prevê, então, após cada encontro com ela, um banho quente não era suficiente para acalmá-lo, mas era a única alternativa viável.

Woo Bin e Yi Jung já eram experientes com mulheres. Os conquistadores, como eram conhecidos, eram famosos pelas suas conquistas sexuais, que iam de modelos famosas, e cantoras kpop, até a alta sociedade feminina da Coréia do Sul. Jun Pyo por outro lado, sempre desprezou a maioria das mulheres que chegavam até ele. A maioria delas, segundo ele, não passavam de interessadas na sua fortuna e no seu nome. Jan Di tinha sido a única exceção a essa regra. Ji Hoo por sua vez, já não era mais virgem a um bom tempo. Apesar de ser um assunto que ele não comentava, Ji Hoo tinha tido um relacionamento sério com Min Seo Hyun quando foi para França a mais de cinco anos atrás. Portanto, do F4, Gu Jun Pyo ainda era o único virgem do grupo. E isso divertia muito Yi Jong e Woo Bin.

"_Eu fico imaginando, Jan Di tem um gosto peculiar para homens, então como será_..." Yi Jung começou a falar como se estivesse pensando alto.

"_Será que ela é das mais calmas e que precisam de algum estímulo...ou ela já é rápida"_ completou Woo Bin voltando-se para Yi Jong, como se Jun Pyo não estivesse ali, ele por sua vez sentiu o rosto arder.

_"Parem imediatamente de falar assim, eu..eu não... vocês... Jan Di..."_ começou a gaguejar por causa do nervosismo dele.

Yi Jong e Woo Bin caíram na gargalhada. Não podiam resistir em tirar onda do amigo.

"_Tudo bem Jun Pyo, mas você realmente tem que pensar e se preparar para isso_", disse Yi Jong.

"_É uma noite especial para ambos, e ela vai esperar muito de você_" Woo Bin disse sério.

Yi Jong também assumiu a postura do amigo, e ambos pareciam dos velhos sábios falando para um jovem aprendiz.

"_Você tem que ir com calma, e esperar o tempo dela..."_disse o ex-casanova.

"_pode demorar um pouco, talvez dias_" completou Woo Bin,

"_Pense em todos os detalhes, quanto mais preparado você estiver, mais seguro você vai está_"

"_as mulheres gostam de segurança_" concordou Woo Bin.

"_As preliminares são essenciais_"

_"Você não pode parecer que é alguém inexperiente_"

"_Ela vai querer que você comande a relação_"

"_Mas não esqueça de ser gentil, a primeira vez pode doer, então..."_

"_Doer? Do que vocês estão falando? Alguém está doente?_" A conversa foi brutalmente interrompida por Ji Hoo que acabara de chegar.

"_Estamos tentando ensinar..."_ Woo Bin começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um Jun Pyo extremamente vermelho.

"_Nada... não é nada! Você que demorou demais_!" Ele disse nervoso enquanto chutava a perna dos amigos por debaixo da mesa.

_"Ei Jun Pyo!"_

_"Wow man!",_ os dois disserem enquanto passavam as mãos pelos joelhos doloridos pelo golpe do amigo.

Ji Hoo ficou sem entender os amigos, puxou uma cadeira e sentou. _"então, do que estão falando?"_

"_Sobre a economia coreana!"_ apressou-se a responder Jun Pyo, sob os olhares incrédulos de Yi Jong e Woo Bi.

Ji Hoo apenas deu de ombros, seus amigos eram loucos.

Aquelas memórias vieram à tona sobre Jun Pyo. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e o que seus amigos haviam falado flutuavam como nuvens de chuva em cima da sua cabeça. _E se Jan Di não quisesse, e preliminares, como poderia fazer, e se doesse?..._ Tudo aquilo estava deixando-o nervoso. Do outro lado do quarto, no banheiro, ele continuava a ouvir o som do chuveiro.

* * *

A água caia como gotas de choque sobre a pele de Jan Di. Os efeitos do beijo a pouco ainda a fazia ficar tonta. Por um momento, ela sentiu seu corpo fugir de seu controle, e por uma fração de segundos ela sentiu medo, medo do que poderia acontecer.

Finalmente desligou a água. O banheiro, assim como toda a casa, era imenso: grande, arejado e lindo. Possuía além do chuveiro, uma banheira mais parecida com uma piscina do que com uma banheira propriamente dita. Mas Jan Di sabia que estava nervosa não pelo efeito do banheiro, mas pelo que esperaria por ela no outro lado da porta.

Ela se olhou no espelho. Ainda estava vermelha, e seu olhar estava assustado. Respirou fundo. Fez tudo o que podia fazer para adiar sua saída. Escovou os dentes, escovou o cabelo, hidratou a pele. Apesar disso, ela não podia ignorar a maleta que tinha trazido com ela. Em cima de um pequeno sofá, ela abriu e deu um gemido pelo seu conteúdo. Havia várias peças ali que Jan Di ficava envergonhada apenas de olhar para elas. Eram as lingeries que Jae Kyung e Ga Eul tinham escolhido para ela, no que suas amigas chamaram de "o dia do enxoval".

Jan Di havia decidido não pedir ajuda da sua mãe para montar seu enxoval intimo. Era constrangedor demais. Ela tinha juntado algum dinheiro para comprar suas próprias peças. Todo o casamento estava saindo fora de seu controle. Ela nem ao menos sabia quantas pessoas estavam sendo convidadas, até onde ficara sabendo, passava de mil de pessoas e a lista só crescia. O vestido dela, o local e tudo o mais eram organizados em virtude de ser um evento importante para o grupo SHINWA, ela não havia participado de nada disso. No entanto, sobre sua roupa intima, ninguém poderia interferir, ela iria decidir sozinha. Pelo menos foi isso que pensou.

Foi ha uma semana. Jae Kyung tinha acabado de chegar para o casamento, ela junto com Ga Eul iriam ser as madrinhas. E ela estava tão empolgada que sequestrou Jan Di e Ga Eul para passarem uma tarde juntas, para ela não existia a palavra não. A herdeira do grupo K divertiu muito Jan Di, que por um momento esqueceu de todo o stress causado pelo casamento. Elas foram em um belo restaurante, mas como tudo para Jae Kyung tinha que acabar em compras, elas foram para nas mais diversas lojas possíveis de roupas, joias, calçados e acessórios. Como sempre, ambas Ga Eul e Jan Di apenas ficavam olhando, enquanto que a amiga atirava nelas o que achava mais bonito. As meninas já tinham aprendido, não se podia dizer não para a generosidade dela. No entanto, a paz de Jan Di durou pouco, pouco até chegarem a seção de peças intimas de uma loja de departamentos.

"_Jan Di! Olha só eles tem uma parte toda apenas para noivas!"_ ela apontou vibrando para uma ala mais distante toda branca.

"_Wow, as peças são lindas!"_ Ga Eul completou animada.

_"vamos lá vê!"_ Jae Kyung disse puxando Jan Di pelo braço animada junto com Ga Eul.

O espaço era decorado todo de branco, cetim branco, perolas e rosas vermelhas se misturavam ao mar de peças intimas. Todas muito caras.

Varias mulheres conversavam animadas em pequenos grupos admirando as belas peças, risinhos soltos eram ouvidos aqui e ali.

Jae Kyung lançou um olhar estranho para Jan Di, esta previu algo muito ruim a acontecer.

_"Jan Di você já comprou seu enxoval de núpcias?" disse _ela animada e sem um pingo de constrangimento.

_"Eu... já ..."_ela começou a responder, mas foi interrompida por Ga Eul:

"_Já? Qual o critério que você usou? Você tem que pensar onde vai ser a lua de mel, qual a cor preferida do noivo e até mesmo quanto tempo você acha que ela vai durar no seu corpo!" _ela disse empolgada.

Jan DI e Jae Kyung jogaram olhares de desconfiança para Ga Eul, _"Como você..."_

"_Yah, não me olhem assim, eu leio revistas é só isso..."_ ela disse constrangida, Ga Eul era romântica e possuía uma coleção de revistas de noiva escondidas em casa.

"_Isso tudo não importa, Jan Di você tem que está sexy!" _Jae Kyung concluiu confiante.

Jan Di engoliu a seco. Já tinha comprado todas as suas roupas, escondidas até mesmo de Ga Eul. Mas ela não pensou em nada disso enquanto comprava, _quanto tempo a roupa iria durar em seu corpo? _Ela tremeu por dentro só de pensar nisso. Suas peças também não se comparava com as daquela loja. Jan Di havia economizado muito, mas ela nunca pensou que roupas intimas custassem tão caro. Todas as suas economias foram embora bem depressa e ela só tinha comprado um punhado de peças.

"_Eu já disse, estou bem, já comprei tudo o que precisava_!" Ela disse nervosa e sentido seu rosto ficar quente e vermelho, não era fácil para ela discutir se suas roupas eram sexy ou não, ainda mais que Jae Kyung já havia sido noiva de Jun Pyo.

_"Deixa eu vê!"_ Jae Kyung puxou a gola de Jan Di para baixo.

"_eu não estou com elas aqui!"_ Jan Di disse assustada, algumas mulheres olharam para elas.

"_há claro, eu me empolguei_" Disse ela sorrindo.

"_Mas Jan Di, você comprou peças legais não foi?"_ Ga Eul perguntou ansiosa.

Jan Di apenas desviou o olhar, se comparada com as peças daquela loja, as suas não eram assim tão boas.

Jae Kyung e Ga Eul perceberam a deixa da amiga.

_"Jan Di, não se preocupe, hoje o nosso presente vai ser escolher as melhores peças para você!_" Jae Kyung disse com uma voz determinada.

"_Jun Pyo vai ficar louco só de olhar para você!"_ Ga Eul também firmou um olhar para amiga como se desafiasse alguém dizer o contrário.

"_As peças mais sexy..."_

"_As mais elegantes..."_

"_Quentes e ousadas..."_

_"Para chaebol nenhum botar defeito" _Uma completava a outra. Jan Di estava com medo das duas.

"_AJA!"_ As duas disseram uma para outra, sem se importar com a opinião de Jan Di. Ela não deixou de notar um fogo no olhar das amigas que pareciam está indo para a guerra.

Foi em vão a tentativa de Jan Di de parar as duas. Peças e peças eram jogadas por cima dela, das mais variadas cores e modelos enchiam seus braços. Corselets, rendas, cinta-ligas e tantos outros modelos indefiníveis para Jan Di foram comprados pelas suas amigas desenfreadas.

Ela os olhava agora na maleta. Ela pegou a primeira peça. Só de olha-la o sangue subiu a sua face. Era uma calcinha fio dental vermelha, minúscula. A peça que a acompanhava era sutiã vermelho, mas que a renda que o cobria revelava mais do que se estivesse sem. Debaixo, uma delicada camisola rosa que parecia se desfazer ao menor toque de tão frágil que era, e Jan Di apenas via mais e mais peças transparentes ou cheias de rendas propositalmente reveladoras. Seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado e sua boca estava seca. Também tirou uma embalagem de creme corporal de dentro, nele havia escrito: _creme comestível, sabor morango, deixa seu parceiro insaciável. _Jan Di estremeceu novamente. Como poderia usar essas coisas, pensou consigo. O nervosismo começava a vim com força total. Ela não escutava som algum do outro lado da porta. Será que Gu Jun Pyo ainda a esperava?

Tateando a mala e desprezando as peças que suas amigas haviam escolhido, finalmente ela chegou em uma pequena e delicada sacola. O pequeno e delicado saco branco trazia as suas peças. Ela suspirou aliviada quando as viu. Com o coração na mão, ela as vestiu.

Jan Di se olhou de alto a baixo no espelho do banheiro. As peças eram simples se comparadas com as caras que tinha ganhado de Ga Eul e Jae Kyung, mas elas a deixavam mais confortável, ela que havia comprado, com seu próprio esforço e gostava delas. Não eram tão luxuosas quanto as outras, mas eram bonitas. O contraste entre o negro do sutiã e calcinha que vestia e sua pele tão branca destacava, Jan Di não sabia se para o bem ou para o mal. Ela respirou fundo, pegou o robe do conjunto e o amarrou firme na cintura. Era agora ou nunca.

Ela saiu silenciosamente do banheiro. O quarto estava escuro com apenas algumas sobras coloridas do fim da tarde, o frio também tomou conta dela ao vê que a janela ainda estava aberta. Lá estava Gu Jun Pyo. Ele estava encostado na varanda. Também vestia um robe preto. Ele não havia reparado nela, continuava de costas admirando o mar.

O medo e o nervosismo de Jan Di desapareceram no momento em que ela pôs os olhos nele. Ali era o lugar que ela queria está, ao lado de Jun Pyo. Uma paz e um desejo tomou conta dela enquanto o admirava de longe.

Gu Jun Pyo virou se da janela. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos estavam incrustados em uma série de perguntas quando encarou Jan Di.

Ela caminhou até ele disposta a responder cada uma delas com todos os beijos possíveis.

* * *

**Gostaram desse capítulo? O próximo vai ser bem caliente, espero que acompanhem ^^.**


	3. Além da noite

**3 – ALÉM DA NOITE**

** Continuação de "Lua de Mel"**

**Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos dobre Boys Before Flowers**

**...**

Jun Pyo contemplava a noite surgindo e o sol indo embora junto com os seus últimos raios no horizonte. O lugar era espetacularmente lindo. Tinha comprado a ilha para fazer parte do complexo turístico que estava montando, mas agora não se arrependia nem um pouco de presentear Jan DI com ela, foram feitas uma para outra, pensou enquanto se deliciava com o cenário. Ambas tinham uma beleza secreta que só viam quem a conheciam de perto. Quando pusera os pés pela primeira vez no lugar, tinha pensado nela. Ela já estava fora à uma hora, decidiu esperar ali e dá todo o tempo que precisava, mesmo ele estando um pouco nervoso, no entanto, a suave brisa o acalmou um pouco.

Silenciosamente, atrás de si, ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e em seguida ser fechada. Após alguns instantes de puro silêncio, ele decidiu se virar. Jan Di estava ali.

Parada olhando para ele, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil, mas transmitia a força de uma rainha. Ela caminhou em sua direção com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que o tinha feito se apaixonar por ela há seis anos, destemida e segura.

Por segundos ambos se encararam. Jan Di timidamente o abraçou. E ela pode sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, e todo o frio que a brisa vinda do mar trazia foi imediatamente afastada. Ela encostou sua cabeça em seu corpo e pode sentir as batidas fortes de seu coração, em um ritmo constante e que passava para ela.

Jun Pyo também a abraçou, primeiro incerto se isso é o que devia fazer, mas depois quando sentiu sua cabeça repousar sobre seu peito, a abraçou com força querendo a para si. E aquilo não era suficiente. Com a ponta dos dedos ergueu a cabeça de Jan Di, não saberia decifrar o que via em seus olhos, mas nos seus poderia dizer que desejo o definia. E então a beijou.

Um beijo que ambos haviam se privado há muito tempo, profundo e forte. E a mesma corrente de eletricidade que havia tomado Jan Di há pouco, voltou com toda força, fazendo levantar na ponta de seus pés para alcançar Jun Pyo. Ele se aprofundava ainda mais, como se tivesse sede dela. Suas mãos desceram até sua cintura a aproximando mais de si. Até que ele a levantou. Não sabiam como, mais rapidamente Jan Di e ele já estavam sobre a cama. Jun Pyo começou a descer em seus beijos sobre cada ponto de pele de Jan Di, o pescoço a clavícula, a base do pescoço, até que encontrou o tecido da camisola entre ele e ela. Automaticamente foi tirada fora. No entanto, quando pousou seus olhos sobre o corpo exposto de Jan Di ele parou por um momento até contempla. Ela se sentia arder sobre o olhar dele. E então começou a desfazer cada peça sobre seu olhar. Sentada em sua frente nunca se sentiu tão linda quanto aquele momento. Quando finalmente tirou a parte debaixo, Jun Pyo voltou a beijá-la, ele nem podia compreender o que fazia, só queria experimentar cada ponto dela. Jan Di também o beijava e arqueava de prazer a cada toque dele. Ajudou a tirar seu robe e também viu o quanto era forte. Ela pós a mão sobre cada músculo de seu corpo. Sentindo o prazer dele pertencer a ela. Mais uma vez ela gemeu forte. Jun Pyo estava sugando um de seus seios enquanto a outra mão acariciava o outro. Ela sentiu um calor subir de seu interior e uma umidade surgir do encontro de suas pernas. Seu ventre latejava junto com uma pressão que ia surgindo de algo que a ponteava vindo de Jun Pyo.

A cada gemido e arquejo vindo de Jan Di, algo crescia dentro de Gu Jun Pyo. Seu desejo de prova-la não tinha fim. A beijava, e passava a língua sobre cada parte dela, da sua cabeça aos ombros, e dos seios ao ventre. Seu perfume o intoxicava, e ele sabia que estava perdendo os sentidos. Sentia as mãos dela sobre suas costas, sentia suas mãos em suas costas, mas aquilo só o fazia despertar mais. Sentiu o corpo dela serpentear em sua direção. Imediatamente sua ereção começou a latejar dentro de seu calção, uma dor intensa tomou conta dele. Não podia esperar mais. Tirou seu boxer para longe. E quando a ponta de seu membro tocou o ventre de Jan Di ambos gemeram. Ela olhou preocupada, eles eram diferentes. Jan Di era muito pequena para ele. Jun Pyo se inclinou sobre ela a beija-la novamente, seu controle estava no fim. E ela começou a gemer, "_Gu Jun Pyo... por favor" _ele não saberia dizer se ela estava pedindo para parar, sua voz rouca o fez perder o pouco sentido que ainda tinha. Com a ponta dos joelhos abriu as pernas dela, que imediatamente se arquearam em direção ao seu quadril. Um controle sobre humano o fez ir devagar, embaixo ele sentiu uma expeça umidade. Mais uma vez Jan Di gemeu seu nome. E ele não pode se conter mais.

Um grito baixo saiu da boca de Jan Di. Uma dor profunda e aguda a inundou a partir do ponto onde Jun Pyo a penetrou. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de prazer penetrou junto que a fez encaixar ainda mais com ele. Ela o ouviu murmurar sons desconexos. Aquilo a fez pedir por mais. Gu Jun Pyo finalmente começou a se movimentar. Uma, duas, três vezes até aumentarem o ritmo. Ele a preenchia toda, ele nunca pode dizer o que estava acontecendo com ele, perdera todo o seu controle. Quanto mais fundo ia, mais fundo queria chegar, podia sentir o corpo dela se desfazendo sob o seu peso, mais isso só o fazia ir mais longe. A cada impulso, a cada arquejo o prazer subia em si. Ele podia sentir ao longe as unhas dela cortarem a carne de sua costa. Até um prazer crescente ia subindo até que explodiu fora dele. Uma visão branca cortou sua mente, ele caiu exausto sobre ela.

Jan Di ofegava com dificuldade, abriu os olhos, o peso de Gu Jun Pyo saiu de cima dela. Ele também respirava com dificuldade. Ela ainda se sentia em brasas e cada ponto dela estava sensível.

Ela sentiu Jun Pyo se mover ao lado dela, e ela encarou um par de olhos preocupados sobre ela. Seu peito subia e descia com esforço e suor pingava do rosto dele, mas ela estava assustada com o olhar dele.

"Jun Pyo..." ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por ele:

"Você... você está bem?" ele perguntou com dificuldades.

"Eu.. Jun Pyo o que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou quando de repente ele se sentou na cama de costas para ela.

"Me desculpe, eu fui muito rápido, muito duro com você" ele disse, Jan DI ficou preocupada.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu estou bem!" ela disse sem entender.

"Você está bem? Você estava gritando de dor, enquanto eu..." ele disse exasperado se punindo por buscar o seu próprio prazer, ele não tinha conseguido se concentrar em Jan Di, ele havia pensado apenas nele.

Jan Di sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha, ele estava confundindo os seus gemidos com dor! Ele era um idiota mesmo, puxou para si o lençol da cama e se cobriu.

"Você também estava gritando!" ela o acusou, ela não ia se explicar para ele, não mesmo!

Gu Jun Pyo se virou de novo para ela, ela segurava firmemente o lençol contra si e no rosto uma expressão severa completava o cenário.

"Mas eu estava... era diferente!" ele disse, estava realmente preocupado que tivesse machucado ela.

Ela continuava zangada, mas ele não ia fazer mais isso, começou a vestir o calção que havia tirado as pressas, quando o Jan Di dá um golpe forte em seu ombro.

"Babo, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela disse em um tom chocado.

"Estou te protegendo, não vou fazer mais isso" ele disse olhando para ela.

Ele a puxou para si, mas afastou depressa, "eu não vou te machucar mais".

Jan Di o forçou a olhar para ela, sabia que seu rosto devia estar escarlate, mas disse: "Gu Jun Pyo, eu... eu quero mais" e para provar isso levou a mão dele até seu seio.

Em instantes mais beijos eram plantados, mais gemidos eram ouvidos, e mais amor eles faziam.

* * *

Que acharam? Bom, essa parte demorou um pouco por quer eu a revisei algumas vezes, eu queria algo romântico mais ao mesmo tempo que não fugisse do padrão Jan Di e Jun Pyo de ser. Por isso conto com a opinião de quem leu (#foi um capítulo realmente difícil). E obrigada aqueles que já comentaram e acompanham a estória, inclusive por serem de outras línguas imagino o quanto deve ser difícil acompanhar, por isso aprecio ainda mais suas companhias. Beijos e aguardem um novo capítulo, pretendo dá mais pitadas divertidas e românticas para os dois!


	4. Descobrindo Você

**4 – DESCOBRINDO VOCÊ**

Jan DI abriu lentamente os olhos. Piscou sobre a claridade da manhã e soltou um sonoro bocejo. Sentia-se exausta, faminta e ainda com sono. Mas, em sua cabeça, duas coisas pareciam fora do lugar. Uma é que os fortes raios de sol entrando por uma janela aberta indicavam que já era tarde do dia. Considerando que ela acordava todos os dias às cinco da manhã aquilo era perturbador. A segunda coisa que demorou a ser processada pela sua mente recém- acordada, foi o corpo pesado ao seu lado, e dois braços forte a envolvendo. A memória da noite anterior foi voltando lentamente, e com ela um conjunto de sensações que até então ela não sabia que existia. Foi sua primeira noite. Com seu marido. E esse era Gu Jun Pyo. O homem que há seis anos ela decidirá odiar com todas as suas forças. Que antes tinha declarado guerra contra ela. E que agora tinha lhe declarado, não apenas uma vez, mas várias e enfaticamente que a amava.

Ao seu lado ele dormia profundamente. Seus braços a envolviam forte e ele descansava a cabeça perto da dela. Olhando para seu rosto, Jan Di sentiu uma espécie de carinho profundo por ele. No dia-a-dia, Gu Jun Pyo possuía uma expressão severa no rosto, ela o vira poucas vezes tratando dos negócios da empresa, e ela tinha que admitir, ele era terrível, todos tinham medo do Sr. Gu, e com apenas um olhar, ele era capaz de calar quem estivessem em sua volta. Ele só relaxava essa expressão quando estava junto do F4, com eles, ele voltava a ser um garoto. Mas ali, ao seu lado, ela podia ver algo inteiramente novo. Ele parecia tão relaxado, e feliz. As linhas de sua face estavam suaves, e sua respiração continua e profunda indicavam que ele estava relaxado. O coração de Jan Di palpitou mais um pouco só de apenas vê-lo. Não resistiu e silenciosamente começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos dele, suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pelos cachos espessos, e em vez de sentirem algum nó, ou aspereza pelo contato, os dedos finos e brancos passeavam em movimentos circulares pelos fios negros e sedosos. Ela traçou com a ponta do indicador o perfil dele. As espessas sobrancelhas que lhe davam um ar carrancudo, desceu pelo nariz reto e traçou um suave caminho pelos lábios grossos. Sua mão desceu pelos braços, contornando os bíceps definidos. Ela fazia isso quase que inconscientemente. Ela só gostava da sensação de está ali. O corpo de Jun Pyo era naturalmente quente e passando uma sensação boa sobre ela.

Suspirou novamente, ela estava completamente exausta e seu corpo reclamava dolorido. Lembrou com prazer da noite, ...não era a toa que se sentia tão cansada. Um sentimento de felicidade brotou em um sorriso de seus lábios. Era o seu primeiro dia de casada. Olhou para Jun Pyo, ainda dormia profundamente. Ela nunca pensou, casada e logo com esse homem! Se alguém tivesse dito isso para ela seis anos atrás, certamente diria que a pessoa era louca. Gu Jun Pyo e ela eram de mundos diferentes, suas personalidades batiam um contra o outro, e a família dele (pelo menos sua mãe) a odiava. No entanto, estavam ali, em sua lua de mel. O primeiro dia de uma vida inteira juntos, ela realmente não podia prevê o que o destino preparava para ela, ele parece sempre gostar de surpreendê-la, e Gu Jun Pyo era a prova disso.

Olhando para ele e memorizando cada linda de sua expressão, ela o amou mais ainda. Os quatro anos que ele tinha passado no exterior fora como uma prova de fogo para ela. Ela guardava como um segredo no coração às vezes em que ela tinha chorado de saudades dele e o quanto ela havia sofrido.

"_Eu te am_o", ela disse suavemente, ele nem se moveu. _"Babbo"_ ela riu baixinho se levantando da cama. Fez algum esforço para se livrar do abraço forte dele, mas finalmente saiu. Olhou para o relógio em cima da cabeceira, 10 horas! Não era a toa que estava tão faminta Os membros e as juntas reclamaram de dor. Ela não sabia o porquê. Devia ser por quer Gu Jun Pyo era muito maior que ela, pensou consigo.

Ela foi em direção ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Se assustou com sua aparência. Os olhos pareciam maiores, os lábios estavam vermelhos e as bochechas coradas, mas o que a pegou de surpresa foi o restante do corpo, vários círculos vermelhos foram colocados em sua extensão, na base do pescoço, na clavícula, nos seios. Os beijos de Gu Jun Pyo deixaram marcas por todos esses lugares.

Tomou banho e passou um creme sobre as marcas. Não saíram. Pareciam pequenos hematomas. Ela não podia ser vista assim, pensou frustrada. Mesmo sabendo que o dia podia ser quente, ela teria que vestir um vestido que cobrisse toda as marcas.

Voltando para o quarto, Jan Di percebeu que Jun Pyo não tinha se mexido em nada. Continuava imóvel como uma pedra. "_Como dorme!" _pensou consigo. Se aproximando mais da cama, ela viu que ele respirava pesadamente. O corpo era grande, e cobria metade de cada lado da cama, e a única coisa que o cobria era um lençol branco, mas que deixava todo o torso e membros superiores descobertos, enquanto cobria, mas sem deixar de acentuar as linhas da musculatura da parte inferior dele.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais. A noite passada, não pode ver muita coisa, o que mais se lembrava era das sensações que tinha experimentado. O prazer e a dor que gradualmente foi sumindo na medida em que eles mais faziam amor. Mais agora ali, vendo o corpo meio descoberto de Jun Pyo, e como ela o tinha tocado, ele estava diferente. Gu Jun Pyo sempre fora magro, mas agora ele estava bem mais definido, seus bíceps e tríceps destacavam-se facilmente junto com seu abdômen bem trabalhado. Ele teria praticado algum tipo de musculação? Jan Di duvidava. Ela sabia que ele sempre esteve tão ocupado na empresa e concluindo seu curso nos Estados Unidos que tirar tempo apenas para malhar era difícil, mas Gu Jun Pyo gostava de praticar esportes. Mas o seus favoritos eram o golfe e o tiro, nenhum destes davam crescimento muscular pelo que ela sabia. "_Taekwondo", _Ela pensou consigo mesma. Jun Pyo gostava de lutas também, poderia ser isso. Mas com essa observação, Jan Di sentiu uma curiosidade absurda por vê a parte de baixo de Gu Jun Pyo e se aproximou mais da cama onde ele estava.

Uma parte inconsciente de sua mente a perguntava o que ela estava fazendo. Ela não sabia bem o quê. Não que ela nunca tivesse olhado o corpo nu de um homem. Ela era uma estudante de medicina afinal de contas! Mas mesmo assim, o que ela tinha olhado eram em gravuras ou cadáveres. Nunca assim, onde ela pudesse tocar... _"ele era seu marido", _ela tentava justificar sua atitude e foi se aproximando.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo ela puxou a parte do lençol que o cobria, vendo que ele continuava a não se mexer, ela terminou de levantar o pedaço de pano branco. A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Gu Jun Pyo era conhecido por ser um homem bonito. Ele era um f4 de todo modo. Ela admirou cada traço do físico forte. Mas seu olhar se deteve nos traços de pelo que desciam pelo seu torso e formavam um monte escuro e onde repousava aquela parte que tinha dado tanto prazer para ela, era estranho pensar que algo que repousava tão tranquilo tinha tanto poder. Não sabendo onde sua mente estava e esquecendo completamente da fome que sentia, lançou mais um olhar ao rosto do seu marido e vendo que ele não se mexera um centímetro, levou sua mão até lá e o tocou. A sua curiosidade afiou, ela quis só a... Bem, ela não estava em absoluto segura do que ela queria.  
Mas certamente não foi o que ocorreu, que foi que a coisa começou a crescer. Jan Di, lançando um relance nervoso às pálpebras fechadas de Jun Pyo, rapidamente mexeu a sua mão pra longe. Mas era tarde demais. Era muito tarde.

Ela quase gritou de susto quando uma mão forte de Gu Jun Pyo fechou na sua própria mão. E quando olhou para o seu rosto, viu para o seu horror, que agora ele estava totalmente desperto e com um olhar confuso estampando na cara.

"_O que você..." _ele começou a perguntar quando ela puxou com força sua mão para se soltar _do aperto da dele._

_"N-NA-NADA, NADA_", Jan Di disse se sentir queimar de vergonha, "_eu estava apenas acordando você... aish, você dorme demais!" _ela gritou essas últimas palavras enquanto sai correndo do quarto e do que ela estava fazendo.

"_Mas o quê?" _Gu Jun Pyo se perguntou, ele estava realmente confuso. "_O que deu nela?", _ele pensou consigo, mas se surpreendeu com o estado com que se encontrava, sua mente ainda estava enevoada, e ainda assim ele acordou com...bem, com ereção!

"_O que aconteceu?", _Jun Pyo piscou os olhos e ficou sem entender isso e apenas sabia do fato que ele precisava urgentemente de Jan Di ali com ele.

* * *

**Olá a todos! Mais um capítulo, e confesso que me divertir fazendo ele, imagina a situação (risos) E dá imaginar a situação de Jan Di, creio que o que ela viu foi mais ou menos isso . ?fbid=640795099279192&l=acd7fd9e1e . Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e obrigado pela leitura e pelos comentários, eles fazem um bem muito grande, o que acharam deste? Até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Sob a luz do Sol

**6- SOB A LUZ DO SOL**

**Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a obra "Boys Before Flowers" na qual essa fanfic é baseada.**

Finalmente ele conseguiu terminar de tomar banho. Ele não poderia descer no estado que estava. "_Será que eu vou acordar todas as manhãs assim?"_ ele se perguntou, mas o pior não era ter acordado com uma ereção, era o fato de Jan Di ter corrido dele, "_aish, aquela garota sempre fugindo_". Voltou para o quarto, esfregando os cabelos molhados, a luz do sol fazia uma festa, iluminando em seu tom forte todo o quarto, que branco, refletia o frescor da manhã. E também uma alegria que ressoava em um baixo zumbido em seu peito. Ele estava se sentindo ótimo.

A imensa cama ainda estava bagunçada. Ele a olhou, os lençóis haviam sido desarrumados, e misturavam com a colcha da cama. A batida do seu peito acelerou um pouco. Eles haviam feito amor. E agora ele estava casado com Jan Di, finalmente. Sua atenção foi desviada pelo pequeno ponto vermelho destacado na alvura do lençol, "_eu machuquei mesmo ela"_, pensou tristemente. Mas ainda sim, ela tinha o querido, ela tinha o beijado e assim como ele, ela também precisava dele. Estranhamente satisfeito com esse pensamento Jun Pyo terminou de se vestir e desceu para procurar Jan Di e tomar café da manhã.

_"Onde ela está?"_ ele se perguntou enquanto descia as escadas de madeira da casa de praia. Provavelmente ainda comendo. E acertou.

"_Isso está muito gostoso_!", Jan Di falou com a boca ainda cheia para a empregada na sua frente apontando para a farta mesa. Havia um pouco de tudo ali. "_Do que é feito? É manga?_" ela perguntou animada enquanto a jovem senhora explicava como eram feitos os pratos à sua frente.

Ela não o tinha visto ainda. Jun Pyo em silencio se encostou ao batente da porta sem ser visto. Seu coração voltou a acelerar a vendo. Ela estava com um vestido maior que ela, branco de mangas compridas, todo rendando. Que apesar de ficar folgado em seu corpo, dava um ar leve e fresco. Seu cabelo estava em um coque frouxo, e alguns fios se soltavam rebeldes dos demais. Seu coração palpitava.

Será que tinha sido um sonho? Não, sonhos não eram tão vívidos. E há 24 horas ele tinha se casado com Jan Di. Se ele pudesse resumir a sensação que esse fato lhe proporcionava era como se tivesse vencido uma série de batalhas, guerras para ser exatos. Desde o fato de terem se conhecido há seis anos, dele se apaixonar e fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele; do conflito que surgira entre ele e um dos seus melhores amigos, Ji Hoo, da grande diferença entre suas classes sociais, a oposição que sua mãe fez ao seu relacionamento, e agora os quatro anos que eles passaram separados. Mas enfim estavam juntos e ele podia sentir o sorriso formando em seu rosto ao olhar para a sua mulher.

A empregada percebeu logo a sua presença, mas Jan Di continuava comendo e falando o quanto cada prato estava saboroso. Jun Pyo não mais resistiu e foi abraça-la, sentir mais uma vez o contato do seu corpo contra o seu.

"_mas o quê?..."_ ela se assustou ao ser envolvida por seus braços. A empregada desvio o olhar com um sorriso cúmplice de testemunhar o jovem casal.

"_Jun Pyo!",_ Jan Di o alerta pelo beijo que ele acaba dando, eles estão na frente dos empregados.

Mas ele não resistiu, em beijá-la mais um pouco, que por sua vez o afastou com um soco leve no braço.

Ele sentou- se na mesa redonda, olhando para ela, estava um pouco corada e desviava o olhar do dele, o que houve com ela? A noite tinha sido tão maravilhosa que a sua vontade era a de pegá-la nos braços e subir de novo para o quarto, arrancar aquele vestido desproporcional e ouvir ela chamar seu nome...tudo bem, ele devia parar com esses pensamentos, alguns empregados estavam em volta, ele disfarçadamente pôs o guardanapo sobre o seu colo, não seria conveniente alguém notando a elevação que se formara sobre o seu short's.

"_Bom dia senhor_!", seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela senhora que estava servindo Jan Di e agora o cumprimentava formalmente enquanto servia uma xícara de café.

Ele pigarreou antes de respondê-la. Jan Di finalmente o olhou, seus olhos brilhavam, será possível que tivesse ficado mais bonita? Seu sorriso, seus lábios, sua face rosada. Seu coração voltou a acelerar. Tudo bem, ele decidiu, após o café eles voltariam imediatamente para o quarto.

_"O senhor e a senhora vão dá um passeio após o café?"_ a jovem senhora os perguntou gentilmente.

"_Claro!"_ Jan Di respondeu animada para desespero de Gu Jun Pyo.

"_Não mesmo!"_ ele falou tão enfaticamente que recebeu os olhares das duas mulheres.

"_Gu Jun Pyo?!",_ Jan Di o olhou sem entender a forma que falara.

Droga, o seu plano era voltar imediatamente para o quarto e se trancar com Jan Di dentro.

"_Olhe esse clima_" ele tentou reverter a situação, "_não parece bom para uma caminhada..."_ disse como se não quisesse nada.

As duas olharam para além da porta de vidro que dava para a praia. O sol batia forte, as palmeiras balançavam suavemente com o vento e o mar estava tão azul quanto o céu, nada mais convidativo que aquele cenário paradisíaco.

Jan Di o olhou incrédulo, _"não sei do que você está falando, o dia está lindo, a senhora Chim estava me dizendo que a gente pode ver golfinhos aqui perto da praia mesmo, golfinhos Gu Jun Pyo!"_ ela disse com um sorriso se formando.

Certo, a voz negra da consciência de Gu Jun Pyo estava mandando ele demitir aquela senhora intrometida que tentava atrapalhar os seus planos. Mas não ia resolver muita coisa. Ele ia mudar de estratégia.

"_Ai, ai..."_ ele fingiu sentir uma dor, e vendo a olhar de interrogação que recebera das mulheres, ele continuou, _"eu também não estou muito bem, acordei com uma dor na coluna... acho que vou ter que voltar para o quarto"._

Jan Di franziu os olhos em sua direção, mas foi a empregada que lhe dirigiu a palavra:

"_Senhor, não se preocupe nós temos alguns remédios em casa, se o senhor precisar de analgésicos nos temos, vai aliviar sua dor_!" ela disse simpaticamente.

"_Perfeito!"_ Jan Di exclamou de felicidade.

Gu Jun Pyo definitivamente ia demitir aquela mulher mais tarde.

_"Não acho que vai adiantar, eu tenho que ficar de repouso até a dor passar_" ele tentou ser indiferente na vã tentativa de chamar a atenção de Jan Di para o fato de que ele a queria.

"_Mas..."_ A mulher ia mais uma vez falar algo, mas Jun Pyo lhe lançou o pior de seus olhares, aquele que sabia que metia medo até em uma estátua, imediatamente ela cerrou sua boca e deu dois passos para traz. "_Muito bem_", pensou consigo mesmo.

"_Tudo bem Gu Jun Pyo, se você quer ficar dentro de casa quando esse dia é tão lindo, fique, mas eu vou caminhar pela praia"_ Jan Di disse enquanto terminava de beber seu suco e ia levantando da mesa.

"_Ei você!"_ ele disse na sua voz firme para ela que ia passando pela porta, Jan Di se voltou para ele esperando que continuasse, _"...me espere, eu vou também..." _ele disse rendido. _"Aish, essa mulher me deixa doido!"_ pensou enquanto a seguia para fora, ele fora derrotado, mais uma vez.

Egoistamente ele pensou que fora um erro ter a levado para uma ilha em que tudo brilhava sob a luz do sol. Talvez o certo seria ter levado ela para a Sibéria, isso mesmo, ele não possuía uma casa lá, mas ele compraria, e iria ficar trancado com ela, por semanas, enquanto fora, uma tempestade de neve, os impedia de por os pés fora da cama, ele pensou saboreando sua própria imaginação. Talvez ainda desse tempo, se ele ligasse para o secretário Jung e...

_"Jun Pyo aqui é tão lindo!"_ a voz de Jan Di cortou seus pensamentos. Ela estava a poucos metros de distância admirando o mar, um largo sorriso estava em seu rosto. O vento batia fazendo com que seu vestido levantasse um pouco revelando um pouco de sua coxa.

Não, talvez, aquela ilha era o lugar perfeito para eles afinal. Jan Di parecia tão feliz, tão contente que o fazia feliz também. Quais eram os seus efeitos sobre ele? Será que teriam fim?

Ele se aproximou dela até a abraça-la por traz e sentir a fragrância leve de seus cabelos. Ela o deixou o envolver em seus braços.

_"Por que esse vestido? Ele parece tão desproporcional com essas mangas compridas",_ Jun Pyo perguntou.

Jan Di saiu de seu abraço e olhou desconfiada por alguns instantes, "_é melhor assim_!" ela disse, mas o deixando ainda confuso, ela não ia revelar ali que várias partes do seu corpo ainda estavam vermelhas por causa dos beijos dele.

Eles continuaram a caminhar sob a beira do mar, a areia quente sob seus pés entrava em contraste com a água gelada do mar. Com suas mãos entrelaçadas e com um sorriso no rosto eles estavam completamente felizes.

"_Vamos nadar um pouco"_ Jun Pyo disse para ela enquanto já tirava sua camiseta, o mar estava deliciosamente convidativo.

Jan Di não queria, ela ia ter que tirar seu vestido e aquelas marcas iam aparecer, ela pensou.

Jun Pyo percebeu seu conflito, mas de maneira errada.

_"Tudo bem, você segura nas minhas costas, e eu te levo_" ele disse pensando que o medo nela era pela sua incapacidade de nadar.

Jan Di estava pensando no meio de fugir daquilo quando vislumbrou algo no pé de Gu Jun Pyo e se afastou alguns passos para trás.

"_O que foi?"_ Jun Pyo perguntou preocupado.

Ela apontou para baixo, definitivamente tinha algo ali.

"_Jun Pyo não se mova, mas tem algo no seu pé_!" ela disse ainda se afastando.

Ele piscou em sua direção e um sorriso travesso brotou de seus lábios.

_"Hya Jan Di! Você acha que eu vou cair de novo nessa?"_ ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito desafiadoramente.

Ele não estava entendendo, Jan Di pensou, ele achava que ela estava brincando, mas tinha algo ali.

E então ele sentiu, algo junto com o movimento da água em sues pés. Com receio olhou para baixo e então viu, uma forma verde escura e grudenta bem em cima do seu pé. O grito que soltou foi realmente alto, chutando a coisa para longe ele se desequilibrou e caiu de costas na água.

Mas então eles viram, com o sol refletindo, a "coisa" se revelou apenas sendo um pedaço de alga marinha.

Jan Di em pé a poucos metros e Jun Pyo ainda no chão se encararam por alguns segundos. E ela então desatou a rir.

Ele não podia acreditar, ela estava rindo dele! Jan Di ria tanto, gargalhava na verdade, que se curva sobre o próprio corpo.

"_Gu Jun Pyo, você precisava ver sua cara!"_ ela disse mal conseguindo parar de rir. Ela ia pagar, pensou Jun Pyo levantando e indo em sua direção.

"_Não, Gu Jun Pyo, não se atreva!"_ ela desafiou enquanto ele corria em sua direção, ele se pondo também a correr.

Mas as pernas longas dele logo a alcançaram e ambos caíram na areia molhada. Jan Di repirava com dificuldade, mas seu rosto ainda estava vermelho de tanto rir. De baixo dele ela tentou sair de seu peso, mas ele a forçou a continuar deitada. "_Dessa vez você não vai fugir!"_ ele disse se inclinado em direção a sua boca. E a beijou, o leve gosto de sal do mar entre eles. ela não resistiu, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, aprofundou o beijo também.

* * *

**O/ mais um capítulo terminado, foi muito difícil esse, passou por diversas transformações. Recentemente eu li um artigo sobre como esses escritores famosos se inspiram para escrever as suas obras, muito curioso, Agatha Christie, por exemplo, escrevia suas histórias, acreditem, em uma banheira! Outro caso curioso é o de Dan Brown que se exercitava duro para se inspirar, e Pablo Neruda (meu poeta favorito) só escrevia com tinta verde, se não tivesse tinta verde, nada saia de sua mente! Então, essa semana eu passei uma forte crise de inspiração, odeio deixar histórias inacabadas (e também é muito trite você lê uma fanfic que o autor não acabou de escrever :( ), e adivinhem como foi que eu conseguir acabar esse capítulo? Acreditem, assistindo "Procurando Nemo" (Finding Nemo), isso mesmo, aquele desenho da Pixar, onde um peixe palhaço procura o seu filho passando por altas aventuras junto com uma peixinha com uma memória falha. Foi olhando esse casal, Marlin e Dory, que eu acabei me inspirando (risos), não sei ao certo o por quê, mas logo após o filme escrevi não esse capítulo, mas também já estou na metade do próximo (contente!).**

**Conclusão: **

**1- não é fácil escrever fanfics**

**2- A inspiração vem de onde você menos espera**

**3- Vou começa a valorizar melhor aquelas fanfics que eu mais gosto, elas também devem ter dado trabalho aos seus autores.**

**Enfim, é isso pessoal, obrigado pelo apoio, pelos comentários (sempre fazem muito bem) e principalmente pela companhia.**

**Aguarde pelo próximo capítulo (já em andamento...).**

**Beijos e abraços!**


	6. Como usar uma banheira

**6- COMO USAR UMA BANHEIRA**

Estavam suados e bronzeados. O lugar era realmente lindo, tudo brilhava e resplandecia no sol. Tinham passado a manhã e a tarde passeando e conhecendo o lugar. Jun Pyo obviamente já tinha estado aqui e mostrava como aquela ilha parecia um desenho perfeito de Deus. Como passaram a tarde explorando o ambiente, agora Jan Di já se sentia cansada e tudo que queria era um banho gelado e tirar a areia do corpo.

_"Vamos tomar banho juntos!"_ Jun Pyo disse como se lesse seus pensamentos, um sorriso travesso despontava em seu rosto.

"_O quê?"_ ela não podia acreditar no que ele estava propondo, imediatamente sentiu seu coração bater acelerado com as imagens dos dois juntos e nus debaixo do chuveiro se formando em sua mente.

"_melhor não... o jato do chuveiro não é tão forte assim..."_ ela tentou dizer sem jeito.

_"chuveiro? Eu estou falando da banheira_" Gu Jun Pyo a pegou pela mão e a levou para o amplo banheiro do seu quarto, apondo de frente para a imensa bacia acoplada em um degrau de diferença do chão.

Jan Di franziu o cenho. Nunca tinha banhado de banheira, e na verdade aquilo não parecia ser uma boa ideia.

Ela deu de costas. "_Qual a graça de tomar banho em uma banheira? A gente só ficar ai com a sujeira em volta boiando_" ela disse.

"_Aish, baka! Você nunca usou uma banheira? Ela não serve apenas para se lavar, mas é principalmente para relaxar_." Jun Pyo tentou explicar, mas vendo o olhar incrédulo de Jan Di, ele continuou, "_Olha só_" ele apontou para uma das torneiras douradas que davam para a banheira, "_aqui nós temos uma torneira de água quente e outra de água fria, nós a misturamos para criar uma água na temperatura que quisermos_" ele disse e então abriu a torneira da água quente que esfumaçava ao entrar em contato com a água gelada já dentro da bacia. Jan Di apenas observava.

"_E então nós colocamos esses sais de banho dentro, eles vão dá o aroma e fazer com que a espuma se torne hidratante e macia"_ ele terminou colocando o conteúdo avermelhado de uma garrafa dentro da água, imediatamente uma leve espuma começou a se forma na medida em que Jun Pyo balançava a água com sua mão.

"_Pronto, agora nós podemos entrar!"_ Ele disse já levantando a camiseta.

Jan Di o olhou assustada, ele estava falando sério? Ele já havia tirado a camisa e agora fazia o mesmo com o calção.

"_Gu Jun Pyo!",_ ela pôs as mãos sobre os olhos e virou de costas. Ela já havia Jun Pyo nu pela manhã, mas ele estava dormindo e não acordado com aquele olhar nos olhos, agora era diferente, ela sentiu seu coração bater fortemente.

Ela ouviu ele entrar na água e então se virou, ele já havia entrado na água e esta o cobria até peito, e agora ele a encarava.

_"Sua vez!"_ ele disse, sua voz levemente rouca.

"_Você..."_ ela ia começar a reclamar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por ele:

"_se você não entrar, eu vou até aí trazer você_" ele disse com um olhar desafiador em seu rosto.

Jan Di resmungou, aquilo não seria uma boa ideia, ele já havia molhado seu cabelo e os cachos desfeitos caiam pelo seu rosto e seu coração acelerou. Aquilo tinha um estranho efeito sobre ela, e começou a sentir um forte calor. Era melhor fazer o que ele estava falando, ela desconfiava que ele saber desse ponto fraco dela não seria uma boa ideia.

"_seu pervertido!"_ ela falou baixinho quando pegou uma toalha e ia saindo do banheiro.

"_Onde você..."_ Jun Pyo começou a dizer brigando.

"_Eu já volto!"_ ela gritou a resposta com raiva.

Poucos instantes depois Jan Di voltou enrolada com a toalha branca em volta do seu corpo. Visivelmente desconfortável com a situação ela encaminhou –se para a banheira apertando a toalha firme em si. Ela sentiu o olhar de Jun Pyo sobre ela. Ela nem ousou devolver o olhar e entrou na banheira com toalha e tudo.

Realmente a sensação era ótima. A água morna e o aroma leve que subia com a espuma macia entorpeceu seu corpo, e ela sentiu as longas pernas de Jun Pyo tocarem nas suas e então abriu os olhos em sua direção. Ele a encarava, o que havia em seus olhos?

Ela reuniu um pouco da espuma ao seu redor, e com a palma da mão soprou um pouco em sua direção. Realmente era delicioso.

Gu Jun Pyo mergulhou de novo sua cabeça na água, seus cabelos escorriam por todos os lados e ele os tirou da frente dos olhos. Depois ele encostou a cabeça na borda da bacia, seu pomo de adão destacava em seu pescoço. Jan Di o olhava do outro lado.

Jun Pyo acabou por flagrar o seu ato. E ela apenas desvia o olhar constrangida.

"_Jan Di_", ele começa a provocá-la, "_admita, você me acha irresistível, não é?!_" ele disse no seu melhor tom de presunção.

"_Babbo! Você é tão convencido Jun Pyo!"_ Jan Di o responde desafiadoramente.

"_Diga o que quiser, mas eu sou irresistível!"_ ele disse com um largo sorriso.

Jan Di dá de ombros, ele queria provocá-la.

"_As mulheres caem por mim, quando eu estava nos Estados Unidos recebi vários convites para posar para revistas de moda_", ele continua a dizer disfarçando a satisfação em ver o brilho se formando nos olhos de Jan Di, e continuou:

"_Você tem sorte... eu ter casado com você, eu sempre fui muito requisitado_."

Ele conseguiu chamou a atenção dela. Um brilho perigoso brilhava em seus olhos.

"_Mas do que você está falando?"_ ela disse cruzando seus braços.

Ele se aproximou, ela era adorável quando estava zangada. Ele a puxou para si. _"eu estou apenas brincando sua boba"._

Ela vira o rosto ainda irritada. _"quer dizer, não ao todo, as mulheres realmente davam em cima de mim! Dizem que homens 'presos' atraem as mulheres não é?"_ ele fica de frente para ela, bem próximos.

"_É homens 'comprometidos' seu idiota!"_ Jan Di fala e dá um soco no braço de Jun Pyo, forte o suficiente para ele soltar um gemido de dor.

" _Você então está com ciúmes?"_ Gu Jun Pyo notou divertido, era raro a situação inverter dessa maneira. Ele era o que todos acusavam de ciumento e possessivo em relação a Jan Di. _"Não mesmo_", ela respondeu enquanto Jun Pyo a puxava para em seus braços, ela podia sentir a água se movimentado ao seu redor, e também a nudez dele sobre tocando sua pele.

"_Verdade?",_ Jun Pyo notou incrédulo enquanto começava a beijá-la. Apesar de sua indignação, Jan Di notou a desassossego que produziam seus lábios. Seus beijos pareciam despertar todas as partes de seu corpo, sobretudo os mamilos, que se endureceram apenas com o contato de sua boca. Ela estendeu uma mão para afastá-lo dela; não se sentia pronta para um ataque de paixão como aquele, mas já era tarde demais, teria sido o mesmo que pretender evitar a queda de um árvore. Jun Pyo percorreu seu pescoço com os lábios, buscando os seus, enquanto com a mão tirava a inútil toalha do seu corpo. Quando ele conseguiu se desfazer do pedaço de pano encharcada, o jogou por cima da banheira, ele também havia conseguido vencer sua resistência feminina. Com um gemido, Jan Di se entregou as suas caricias ao sentir as fortes mãos sobre seus seios endurecidos.

Jun Pyo não necessitou de mais convite. Logo ela sentiu a língua dele abrindo seus suaves lábios e, enquanto uma mão acariciava um dos pequenos seios, a outra deslizava por baixo da superfície da água sentindo a pele de suas pernas. O protesto dela quando ele tocou suas coxas foi quase inaudível. O que isso importava?

Depois de conseguir com que ela cedesse, Gu Jun Pyo colou seu corpo mais ainda no de Jan Di, até que ela estivesse em cima dele, apertando seu peito contra seus suaves seios. Por debaixo d'água, ela sentiu a ereção dele contra sua parte mais intima. Então percebeu que a única coisa que precisava fazer era se baixar um pouco mais para que ela o sentisse.

Ela o fez com um movimento tão lento, que só quando a ponta do dele realmente entrou nela Gu Jun Pyo se deu conta do que ela estava fazendo. Ele , que até então estava com os olhos fechados, os abriu de súbito. Com um sorriso travesso, Jan Di desceu um pouco mais, encantada ao vê-lo afogar um grito na medida que seu membro se deslizava por dentre suas pernas. Ele agarrou as nádegas dela e apertou os dedos com urgente desejo. Ela baixou um pouquinho mais, e ele, incapaz de suportar por mais tempo aquela doce tortura, se arqueou para penetrá-la completamente, pressionando ao mesmo tempo as nádegas de sua esposa para baixo, de modo que seus corpos se uniram com tal ímpeto, que provocaram uma cascata de água nos laterais da banheira.

Entretanto, nenhum dos dois percebeu. Sentindo-se por fim em completa fusão com o amor de sua vida, Jan Di começou a se mover, devagar no início, e com mais urgência ao notar que estremecia debaixo dela. De repente, ela segurou as bordas da banheira, e inclinando a cabeça para trás, sentiu um tremor que parecia começar em cima da cabeça e descia fazendo cócegas até a palma dos pés. Naquele momento havia jurado que a luz que refletia no teto descia sobre ela, beijando a pele desnuda e cobrindo o banheiro com minúsculos pontos douradas.

"_Jan Di... Jan Di o que você está fazendo?",_ ela escuta ao longe a voz de Jun Pyo lhe chamando, e então não há luzes douradas, apenas o vento forte batendo na barraca na qual estavam. Jan Di lentamente abre os olhos e é encarada por Jun Pyo, e então ela se dá conta: era apenas um sonho!

Ela sente todo o seu rosto arder ao ver Jun Pyo ali na sua frente.

"_Você está bem? Você dormiu e estava balbuciando uma série de coisas_", ele disse a encarando.

"_eu.. eu estou bem, apenas sonhei... acho_", ela diz sem jeito, mas seu coração ainda está acelerado.

"_Bem, de qualquer forma, já está na hora de irmos_" ele fala, e continua, "_Vamos, eu quero tomar um banho"._

Jan Di lhe dá um olhar assustado, mas Gu Jun Pyo não notou, apenas a puxou pelo braço, "_Vamos tomar banho juntos_", ele diz dando-lhe um sorriso travesso.

Jan Di não sabe no que pensar, de novo seu coração bate acelerado ao lembrar-se do sonho, mas como está sendo levada pelo braço por Jun Pyo, ela se deixa levar...para tomar banho juntos...

* * *

**Eu nunca usei uma banheira ~~**


	7. Em direção às estrelas

**7- Em direção às estrelas**

Ele insistiu para que Jan Di fizesse ramen. "_Ele deve ter algum tipo de ligação com essa comida_", Jan Di pensou, e como no mundo uma ilha no meio do oceano índico ia ter ramen? Claro que Gu Jun Pyo importou dezenas de pacote e os deixou na casa de praia, típico.

Mas Jan di internamente se divertiu olhando como ele devorava a sopa, e sempre tinha que ser na tampa, pois segundo ele, não teria o mesmo sabor.

Após o jantar Jun Pyo levou Jan Di para cima da casa, ela não sabia, mas a casa tinha uma cobertura, que podia ser acessada pela escada na abertura da sacada do seu quarto, e lá junto com uma confortável poltrona, um telescópio grande o bastante para enxergar muitas estrelas. E assim como o dia, a noite era bela, fazia o frio comum das regiões tropicais, mas não era tanto que os impedisse de sair da casa.

Ele a puxou até a poltrona e sentaram juntos nela. Era tão reconfortante, e ela imediatamente pode sentir o perfume quente que o seu corpo emanava. Se abraçaram e ficaram juntos ali, contemplando o horizonte iluminado pelo brilho da lua que refletia em tons cinza no extenso mar na sua frente.

Jun Pyo tenta entender que aquele era apenas o seu primeiro dia com Jan Di pelo resto de suas vidas, tendo a ali em volta nos seus braços, sem qualquer interferência externa, de alguma forma parecia surreal. Ele inspirar o perfume que vem do cabelo enquanto fecha os olhos, memorizando aquele sentimento de felicidade que toma conta de seu coração.

"_Não devíamos está vendo as estrelas?",_ Jan Di pergunta e ao mesmo tempo saindo do abraço de Gu Jun Pyo.

_Sim, sim_, ele lembra, as estrelas. Então ele abre um mapa estelar em cima da mesa. Jan Di não sabia ler o que todos aqueles números e símbolos queriam dizer, mas destramente Jun Pyo movia o telescópio na direção, logo ele já estava apontando onde cada constelação estava.**"**_Wow, faz muito tempo que não faço isso", _Jun Pyo disse quando olhou pelo telescópio. O céu estava estrelado como só acontece quando a principal luz que brilha é a da imensa lua pairando acima deles, e os pequenos e distantes pontos brilhantes formam desenhos que por incrível que pareça Gu Jun Pyo sabia identificar todos eles.

"_Por quer? Em Nova York não tinha estrelas para vê?"_ Ela disse brincando quando ele cedeu a vez para ela.

"_Eu nunca tive tempo suficiente, e também não era a mesma coisa" _ele disse suspirando, lembrando dos dias de solidão pelo qual passara nos Estados Unidos. Gu Jun Pyo estava sempre cercado de pessoas, mas ele sempre se sentia sozinho_. "a última vez que vi as estrelas assim foi ano passado, lembra? Quando fomos para Okinawa?_" perguntou.

Jan Di Le lançou um olhar sério, "_Como posso esquecer? Você aparece do nada e me leva para lá? Eu tinha prova naquele dia_", ela diz balançando a cabeça e lembrando do episódio que a fez reprovar na disciplina.

"_Hya! Eu tinha prometido levar seus pais em uma viajem não tinha?" _Gu Jun Pyo disse alto, "_Além do mais, seu irmão queria comer Champuru, eu fiz um favor!"._

"_Não precisamos ir ao Japão para comer Champuru_" Jan Di disse fazendo beicinho, Gu Jun Pyo era sempre tão presunçoso, _"E você não pode fazer tudo o que meus pais querem_", Provavelmente, se Jan Di deixasse, seus pais já a teriam casado com Jun Pyo há muito tempo, e todos eles já seriam milionários, podres de ricos, esse era o ideal da sua mãe. Não saberia dizer se Gu Jun Pyo ou sua família dava mais trabalho a ela.

"_Por sua causa eu acabei na maior confusão!"_ Ela disse frustrada.

"_E eu tentei ajudar, mas você não quis, baka!"_ Gu Jun Pyo defendeu-se, para ele era a coisa mais natural do mundo leva Jan Di e sua família a uma viajem no exterior, era tão raro ele ter uma folga a mais que quando surgiu a oportunidade ele não pensou duas vezes.

"_Ajudar? Você demitiu meu professor Gu Jun Pyo, o pobre homem achou que eu tinha pedido para você fazer isso!"_ Ela estava começando a ficar zangada com ele novamente, lembrando de toda a confusão que se envolveu.

"_Mas o recontratei, não foi? Eu ia ficar parado quando ele reprovou você por perder uma prova bobinha?"_ Também falou chateado.

_"Não era qualquer prova! A questão foi você resolver as coisas do seu jeito, tonto! Sem pensar direito e assim eu é que tenho que resolver as coisas depois!" _Ela disse e se voltou para o telescópio, "_Sempre foi assim, desde que te conheci você me mete em problemas_", e sem dizer que muitas vezes, ele era o próprio problema, pensou consigo mesma.

Gu Jun Pyo ficou calado, ele sabia que ela estava se referindo aos dias em que passaram juntos na escola e dos cartões vermelhos em que ele deu a ela. Ele sabia que tinha transformado a vida dela em um inferno naquele tempo. Tudo o que tinha feito até então, foi atormentá-la. E não apenas ela, todas as outras pessoas que ele tinha subjugado através do F4. Ele tinha se arrependido de verdade. Depois de Jan Di e de tudo o que ela passou a significar para ele, realmente ele passou a compreender o que tinha causado nas pessoas. Mas, ainda sim, o pior era pensar o que tinha feito a ela, a dor que causou a ela, ele odiava pensar nisso e lembrar esse tempo.

Gu Jun Pyo não costumava ficar calado diante de uma briga. Jan Di voltou- se para ele, estava cabisbaixo e fitava a mesa diante deles, parecia refletir em alguma coisa. Ela sabia que ela falara demais, todas essas coisas ele não fazia por mal, era apenas aquela maneira crua dele de agir, há muito tempo Jan Di tinha concluído que Gu Jun Pyo tinha um coração puro na verdade, do jeito dele, mas puro. "_Só não faça mais isso apenas... e me consulte antes de querer fazer uma viajem comigo ou com minha família_", ela disse em um tom leve, ela queria quebrar com aquele clima triste, não era para ser assim, aquela não era sua intenção.

Ele a deu um sorriso triste, passou a mão no cabelo dela, bagunçando e deixando os fios soltos. Ela era dele agora, mas ainda sim... Jun Pyo sofria internamente com o que passaram, e sabia que sem ela, nunca, seria feliz. "_Jan Di..."_ ele chamou.

"_Huh?"_ Ela se virou para ele.

"_Você ...me perdoou por todas essas coisas?"_ Gu Jun Pyo perguntou sério.

Ele tinha esses momentos. Jan Di podia ver em seus olhos a dor do arrependimento, e das lembranças dos anos passados.

"_Se eu não tivesse perdoado, eu não estaria aqui com você Gu Jun Pyo_", ela respondeu, "_e você sabe que eu te ensinei muita coisa até então!_" ela disse com um sorriso, eles já tinham tido aquela conversa milhares de vezes antes, não queria tocar nesse assunto mais uma vez, queria tirar dele aquele ar de tristeza.

Ele também sorriu, mostrando o belo sorriso para ela, o que a tranquilizou. Ela apertou a sua mão na dele para mostrar cumplicidade e que tudo aquilo havia passado, afinal tinham uma vida interia pela frente para criar novas e boas lembranças, e então Jan Di voltou sua atenção para o telescópio e para a linda visão que proporcionava.

Mas Gu Jun Pyo a continuava a observando. Será que um dia ele teria a certeza que para sempre Jan Di seria dele? Estavam casados agora, ele notou a grossa aliança em suas mãos, mas aquilo era o suficiente? Para garantir que nunca ela sairia do seu lado? Em seu peito, seu coração ainda precisava de mais certeza.

"_Diga que me ama_" Ele disse sério para ela.

Jan Di voltou sua atenção para ele, ele sempre queria isso dela, "_Eu te amo, seu bobo_", ela disse rápido e revirando os olhos.

"_Eu quero que você diga olhando em meus olhos_", ele precisava dessa certeza, ainda havia esse aperto em seu peito.

Jan Di suspirou. Ele sempre pedia isso. Mas não era fácil. Para Gu Jun Pyo, as palavras saiam facilmente, ele sempre e em todos os momentos dizia que a amava, parecia sempre tão simples. Embora ela soubesse que as palavras vindas dele eram verdadeiras, para ela não era tão fácil. Nunca fora. Dizer que o amava, ela sabia e sentia isso em si. Há algum tempo atrás ela tinha tentado se livrar desse sentimento, até o ponto se sofrer por isso, mas não conseguira. Jun Pyo sempre a atraia para si, por mais que sofresse, por mais que chorasse e que isso fizesse mal para ambos e para as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles, jan Di o amava, e fora capaz de chegar até aqui com um sentimento maior ainda e que crescia cada vez mais. Mas ainda sim... dizer aquelas palavras não era fácil para ela quanto parecia fácil para ele, ela evitava e ele sabia disso. O porquê, ela não sabia definir exatamente, mas era como expor o mais íntimo de si. E em toda a sua vida, dura e sofrida, marcada pela pobreza que a rodeava e pelas renúncias que tinha que fazer, ela tinha aprendido a se fechar, a não mostrar suas fraquezas, e isso incluía seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Mas agora... ela via nos olhos dele a necessidade daquelas palavras, Jun Pyo fora privado de outras coisas em sua vida, o amor de seus pais, do carinho que era uma família, de coisas que não vinham do dinheiro ou da fama.

Ela tomou fôlego. Olhou bem em seus olhos, escuros e compenetrados, a fitavam com um brilho de seriedade, esperando a declaração.

"_Eu te amo_", ela disse por fim. "_Eu te amo Gu Jun Pyo_" disse novamente ao ver ele fechando os olhos, bebendo as palavras vindas dela.

Ela pôs as mãos em ambos os lados do seu rosto, sentindo ele, "_Eu te amo",_ ela disse novamente e então beijou sua testa, e sentir um suspiro baixo vindo dele.

"_Te amo",_ Jan Di disse e beijou um lado da sua bochecha.

"_Te amo_", disse beijando o outro lado.

"_Te amo_", mais um beijo plantado na ponta de seu nariz, "_te amo tanto Gu Jun Pyo_", disse beijando seu queixo, e então quando ia começar a beijar sua boca, Gu Jun Pyo a beija.

Profundo, quente e suave. Ele a puxa completamente para si, e com as mãos pressiona sua cabeça para mais próxima da sua. E em um movimento lento e sincronizado, eles se beijam juntos, sentindo o sabor do que era pertencer um ao outro.

Precisavam de ar. O beijo é quebrado para a exigência de mais ar pelos pulmões.

"_Eu te..."_ Jan Di começa a dizer, ela queria que ele soubesse a extensão dos seus sentimentos por ele, mas ele a calou com outro beijo, tão profundo quanto o primeiro. E novamente queriam sentir que um pertencia ao outro.

Jun Pyo então puxa Jan Di em seu colo, e então se levanta e a carrega nos braços. Ela o olha nos olhos, tantas coisas ali, mas se deixa ser levada, o queria tanto quanto ele.

Como se fosse uma pluma, ele a carrega nos braços para dentro de casa, em direção ao seu quarto, mas seu aperto era firme em torno do seu corpo.

Delicadamente Gu Jun Pyo a coloca em cima da cama, o ar estava suspenso acima deles, e o tempo era como se não existisse.

E então ele, em pé diante da cama, começa a abrir os botões de sua camisa, sem tirar os olhos do dela. Jan Di se senta, com um fôlego suspenso, o observa cada movimenta dele, e quando ele joga a camisa para longe, com seu peito descoberto, se aproxima dela. Tirando suas sandálias com cuidado, beija cada pé, subindo na cama eles se olham nos olhos, e apenas o desejo de estariam um com outro, antecipa o próximo beijo. E o amor que vão fazer não será como os primeiros da noite anterior, incertos, inseguros ainda pela inexperiência e pela pressa. Mas sim movidos pelo carinho, pelo desejo de fazer o outro feliz e sentir felicidade. Com os corpos nus e unidos, as palavras que se ouviam era "_eu te amo_".

A deitando de costas na cama, após tirarem cada peça de roupa, Gu jun Pyo se abaixa até seu ventre, beijando delicadamente aquela parte, ele vai descendo para o interior de sua coxa, sentindo os arrepios de sua pele pelos lastros de beijo pelo qual passa. E quando finalmente chega em seus lábios inferiores, ele também usa a língua para sentir seu calor e sua umidade.

Jan Di ofega com a sensação que traspassa seu corpo. Do alta da cabeça a ponta dos pés, seu corpo vibra com seu toque na sua parte mais intima. Ele por sua vez, não sabia o certo o que fazia, apenas seguia o seu instinto e a vontade de experimentar aquele ponto. E mais uma vez, a cada gemido que ela soltava, seu próprio corpo respondia intensamente também. E então ele sentiu, seu sabor, e junto com ele Jan Di arfou mais alto, apertando seu cabelo, sua cabeça com as mãos.

Levantando, ele viu Jan Di com a cabeça afundada nos travesseiros, a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados, sentiu uma poderosa onda de satisfação em seu peito, e ainda sim um prazer invadindo, um desejo de possuí-la por inteiro.

Ele se levanta por inteiro. Jan Di finalmente o fita ofegante, "_Gu Jun Pyo... eu... por favor..."_

Ela se arqueia em sua direção, abrindo suas pernas, ela quer recebê-lo. E não estranhou quando Gu Jun Pyo pegou uma das almofadas da cama e pôs em baixo de seus quadris, fazendo com que ela se projetasse em sua direção. Ele queria ir o mais profundo possível.

E ele foi. E quando Jan Di o sentiu, como nunca antes, ela se derreteu em um grito baixo. E mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela viu uma explosão de cores em todas as direções. Então ouviu o grito grave da voz de Gu Jun Pyo, ela abriu seus olhos surpresas, a sua face parecia de alguém em uma extrema dor, mas logo se converteu em alguém em júbilo de prazer. Com os olhos fechados, ele se estendia acima dela, mas fazia esforço para não cair sobre ela. Com um último arquejo ele se deita ao seu lado. Respirando pesadamente e o corpo molhado de suor, ele se sentia exausto.

Jan Di também, mas com os olhos abertos e repirando fundo, ela procurava ver se tudo aquilo era de fato verdade, então ela sente os braços dele a envolvendo e a puxando para seu lado. Beijando o topo de sua cabeça e abraçando forte. Jan Di ouve atentamente cada batida em seu peito, o ritmo forte, e seu cheiro inebriante a fazem querer pensar que aquilo era um sonho. Mas ela beija o seu pescoço, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Era tão real, o amor deles era real de todas as formas.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo tinha passado, ela ainda se sentia fisgada por um cansaço que a fazia querer apenas fechar os olhos e dormir. Mas se viu sendo arrastada com o lençol que a cobria para fora da cama.

"_O que foi?"_ Jan Di pergunta sonolenta para Gu Jun Pyo que tentar colocar um roupão sobre seus ombros.

"_Estávamos vendo as estrelas não lembra?"_ ele disse calmamente, também pondo um roupão sobre ele. "_vamos?"_ ele estende a mão para ela.

Apenas piscando os olhos, Jan Di o segue para fora do quarto, o abraçando forte pela cintura.

Voltando para a brisa fria da noite, eles se deitam no sofá, tudo como haviam deixado. O telescópio, a mesa com os papéis com as constelações. Tudo no seu devido lugar. Tudo, menos o céu. As estrelas brilhavam ainda mais. Em um som silencioso, eles sentiram uma orquestra divina regendo o universo sobre eles. Elas pareciam mais próximas.

Reconfortados um do lado do outro, eles observaram as estrelas.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo será o último**


	8. Mundo Real

**NOTA: Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a obra ou sobre seus personagens**

**Baseado no drama sul- coreano ****_Boys Before Flowers/Boys Over Flowers _****inspirado na obra de Yoko Kamio, o mangá japonês ****_Hana Yori Dango_**

** "**_Contos de fadas não existem..."_

**8 – Mundo Real**

Havia um zumbindo constante das pessoas ao redor falando e andando arrastando suas malas consigo. Mais próximo de si havia uma criancinha que exigia a atenção de sua mãe, do outro lado, um senhor tomava café e lia seu jornal, e mais adiante uma senhora idosa com o sotaque de Busan falava ao telefone. O aeroporto estava cheio na sua rotina de transição na vida das pessoas. E ela, ela sentia uma leve apreensão. Ali sentada no meio daquele mundo de gente desconhecida, um nervosismo subia pela sua espinha como se fosse uma formiguinha.

Ela o olhou de longe, ainda em pé conversava com a mulher alta de terno cinza, a reconheceu do casamento, era alguma secretária do alto escalão do grupo Shinawa. Não dava para ouvir o que falavam, mas pela postura que ambos estavam, algo não ia bem.

Ela voltou seus olhos para seus pés. Calçava seu velho par de All star branco que contrastava com o piso cinza do aeroporto. Apertando suas mãos uma na outra, o nervosismo ainda estava lá. Jan Di sabia que tinham exagerado. O combinado era que ficariam um mês fora. Segundo os planos originais de Jun Pyo, eles passariam apenas uma semana na ilha, e depois seguiriam para a Europa, uma viajem pelo continente. No entanto, haviam mudado seus planos, decidiram permanecer apenas na ilha, e o tempo passou voando, mal perceberam quando os dias se transformaram em semanas, e então em um mês. Mas ainda assim, decidiram ficar mais dez dias. "_No que eu estava pensando quando decidir aceitar isso?",_ Jan Di pensou alarmada, mas lembrou de como fora persuadida por Gu Jun Pyo, pensou corando. Porém agora... Dez dias a mais, e suas aulas já tinham começado, ela já era atrasada, quanto mais agora que perdera essas aulas iniciais. O que iria dizer para seu tutor? E também Gu Jun Pyo parecia não está muito bem. No momento que pisaram os pés no aeroporto de Incheon, esses seguranças vieram junto com essa mulher, aparentemente ele havia perdido alguma reunião importante, e agora tinha que ir atrás das consequências. Ela tinha sido deixada ali sentada esperando enquanto eles conversavam.

"_Jovem senhora_" Jan Di escutou a voz familiar ao seu lado e virou para dá de cara com o secretário Jung. Vendo esse rosto conhecido sua preocupação diminui um pouco. O secretário de confiança da família Gu sempre fora um amigo de grande ajuda para Jan Di, e sempre tinha cuidado de Jun Pyo como se fosse um filho. O saudando com uma vênia, ela diz: _"Secretário Jung! Como soube que chegamos?_", _"Fomos avisados no momento que pegaram o avião em Nova Caledônia"_, ele respondeu dando um sorriso leve.

A atenção dele foi desviada para algo atrás de Jan Di. Era Gu Jun Pyo se aproximando.

"_Secretário... está tudo bem?"_ Jan Di perguntou antes que Jun Pyo chegasse. Ele apenas lhe lançou outro sorriso leve, Jun Pyo já estava ao seu lado. Ao se virar Jan Di percebeu o clima tenso em torno dele e da mulher que vinha junto. A expressão dele era séria.

_"Jovem mestre, o carro está esperando_", secretario Jung o avisou.

"_Secretário Jung, temos que falar sobre o acordo com a empresa Prime"_ a mulher falou em desagrado.

_" Não é preciso no momento" _Gu Jun Pyo a cortou, ela se calou imediatamente_, "vamos tratar disso amanhã!"_

"_Mas jovem mestre, temos..." _ela começou dizendo, mas novamente ele a corta, "_Já disse que basta!"_, até Jan Di se encolheu com a resposta de Gu Jun Pyo.

A mulher não respondeu mais, apenas fez uma reverência e se afastou alguns passos.

_"Vamos embora_" Gu Jun Pyo diz para o senhor Jung, e puxando Jan Di pelo braço saem direção a saída do aeroporto. Ela o acompanha sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Fora, o clima frio do outono a faz sentir que realmente voltaram para Seul, logo estavam dentro do carro, eles atrás e o Sr. Jung na frente, seguiam em direção a mansão Gu. Silêncio. Será que algo grave realmente tinha acontecido, ou era apenas o fato deles terem demorado mais do que havia sido combinado? Ela o olhou pelo canto do olho, ele fitava o caminho pela janela, a testa levemente franzida lhe dava um ar de preocupação. Aquilo não poderia ficar assim. Jan Di procurou a mão de Jun Pyo, e quando a achou, deu-lhe um leve aperto, chamando sua atenção. Ele se virou para ela, em uma comunicação silenciosa, Jan Di quis transmitir que ela estava ali, para qualquer coisa. Ele entendeu e ao devolver seu aperto em sua mão, deu-lhe um leve sorriso, relaxando sua expressão. _Ainda bem, _então Jan Di se encostou nele, sentindo o carinho dos seus braços. Provavelmente eles teriam problemas, ela na faculdade e Jun Pyo na empresa pelo fato de terem ficado esses dez dias a mais fora. Mas o que importava? Fora maravilhosamente bom, tanto o dia quanto a noite, o que eles viveram, o que disseram um ao outro. Não havia nada ali que pudesse atrapalhá-los, nenhuma interferência externa. Ela não deveria se arrepender, pensou Jan Di determinada.

O clima intimista entre eles foi quebrado com o toque do celular na parte da frente do carro. _"Jovem Mestre é o Ministro das Finanças do Japão_", o secretário Jung o informa. _"Só mais tarde, diga que ligarei mais tarde",_ Gu Jun Pyo informa.

"_Mas Jovem Mestre... ele o está esperando há uma semana..." _O Sr. Jung tentar argumentar pacientemente.

Gu Jun Pyo soltou um sonoro suspiro se desvinculou de Jan Di para atender ao telefone. Ela se afastou um pouco para dá-lhe espaço, e logo Jun Pyo está falando em um japonês rápido do qual ela não entende nada, Jan Di nota que seu tom ainda é duro. _"ministro das finanças?"_ ela pensou impressionada, é com pessoas desse nível que Gu Jun Pyo se relaciona? Aquilo a deixou levemente alarmada.

Ainda conversando ao telefone, e o secretario Jung fazendo diversas anotações que Gu Jun Pyo pedia, chegaram à mansão.

Ali estava outro ponto. Aquele seria seu novo lar? Jan Di não conseguia ver o dia em que consideraria a imponente construção como um lar. Gu Jun Pyo tinha crescido ali, era a sua casa. Mas ainda sim... o luxo, a grandeza davam a sensação errada a Jan Di. Aquela casa estava há décadas na família de Gu Jun Pyo, e por isso tinham que morar ali. Mas também aquela casa era do pai de Gu Jun Pyo, e da sua mãe. Eles não morariam ali com eles. Por causa dos cuidados com a saúde do seu pai, e dos negócios que sua mãe comanda, eles ficariam no Japão. A casa ficaria apenas para Gu Jun Pyo, e agora, também Jan Di.

Ao chegaram à entrada, o Sr. Lee, velho mordomo da família, já estava esperando, seguido por mais três empregadas fizeram vênia para Jan Di, a nova dona da casa.

"_Sejam bem vindos",_ o mordomo falou em sua voz bondosa os cumprimentando.

"_Vou me reunir com o Sr. Jung e daqui a pouco a vejo_", Jun Pyo disse e voltando a falar ao telefone, saiu em direção aos escritórios da casa com o Sr. Jung atrás.

"_e agora?"_ ela pensou indecisa, o que faria agora que estava sozinha nessa casa imensa.

"_a jovem senhora deve está cansada, quase não tivemos tempo de arrumar as coisas para a sua chegada, mas está tudo pronto, me acompanhe senhora"_ o Sr. Lee falou.

Jan Di não sabia que postura tomar e apenas o seguiu. Subindo as escadas de madeira e granito passaram pelas mais diversas alas da casa, até chegarem à parte onde ficavam os quartos. Mas ao invés de se dirigiram a direção do quarto de Jun Pyo, onde ela pensou que iam dormir, foram para o lado oposto, aquilo surpreendeu ela.

_"Sr. Lee, mas ali..." _Jan Di tentou chamar a atenção do senhor.

"_É por aqui senhora"_ , ele aponta mais a frente.

E então chegaram à frente de uma dupla de portas pesadas em madeira, toda pintada em azul com detalhes em dourado. Pelo que se lembrava, aquilo deveria ser um dos quartos de hospedes, pensou Jan Di, será que iriam dormir ali?

"_O quarto foi reformado para atender as necessidades do casal jovem senhora",_ o velho mordomo respondeu como se lendo os pensamentos de Jan Di. "_Estávamos os esperando há uma semana, mas como não avisaram a data certa de retorno, e só sabemos há algumas horas atrás que estariam voltando, algumas coisas foram arranjadas de última hora, nos perdoe, espero que tudo esteja em seu bom tom"._ Ele diz com um sorriso afetuoso.

Jan Di sente um imenso carinho pelo senhor que lhe lembrava um avô muito querido. _"Obrigada Sr. Lee_" Jan Di o reponde.

_"Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar senhora", _ele se curva em despedida, mas Jan Di começa a ficar incomodada com outra coisa.

"_Sr. Lee..."_ Jan Di o chama, e ele se vira_, "por favor... nada de Jovem senhora ou senhora, apenas Jan Di"_ ela diz sorrindo em sua direção.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso caloroso, como o de um avô olhando para uma neta querida, mas teimosa. "_Seja bem vinda a essa casa, todos nós estamos muito feliz com sua presença"_ ele diz e sai pelo corredor a deixando sozinha. Jan Di tem a leve impressão que nunca mais a deixaria de lhe chamar de senhora, ..._aquele ajushi..._ pensou carinhosamente.

Jan Di se voltou então para as portas de madeira a sua frente. Estendendo as mãos para a maçaneta a abriu. No primeiro olhar sobre o quarto, ela levou as mãos sobre a boca.

_"Gu Jun Hee"_

Aquilo era obra da irmã de Gu Jun Pyo. Foi bem antes da festa de casamento, elas estavam conversando em um café. Jan Di achou um pouco estranho aquela conversa, mas não desconfiava que todas aquelas perguntas sobre suas cores prediletas ou sobre que tipo de móveis ela gostava era com essa intenção. O quarto era lindo. Dividido em três compartimentos, ela podia ver, nas cores, nos móveis, na disposição de cada coisa, as suas preferências. A maioria era de branco, mas havia o leve toque de rosa e bege e também de madeira em marfim. Entrando ainda mais no quarto ela viu no espaço a esquerda a cama e ao seu lado a varanda que dava para os jardins da mansão. Tudo parecia ter se adequado ao que ela achava bonito. Olhando ao redor ela viu duas outras entradas, uma era o banheiro, decorado em azulejos brancos e azul claro, e na bancada da pia, próximo ao espelho, Jan Di viu seus próprios pertencentes: sua escova de cabelo de madeira, seu perfume, alguns cremes, seu hidratante corporal... ela se emocionou com o cuidado com o qual sua irmã de lei havia atentado para essas pequenas coisas. Notou também que bem no centro da bancada de granito branco, havia uma caneca de porcelana com duas escovas de dente dentro, uma voltada para outra. A sua, cor -de- rosa , e de Gu Jun Pyo, em azul escuro. Saindo do banheiro, ela entrou na abertura ao lado, era uma porta que dava para o closed, ela percebeu. Tão grande quanto um quarto, estava dividido em duas partes, no lado esquerdo as cabines já estavam abarrotadas de roupas, sapatos e os mais diversos acessórios masculinos. Era o lado de Jun Pyo. Os ternos, smokings, casacos de peles, calças e sapatos eras divididos em cores e em material. Havia muitos. E só pelo cheiro e aparência, Jan Di podia ver que eram caros, muito caros. Do lado oposto, vazio. As suas roupas não ocupam nem a metade da metade do espaço que lhe era destinado. Seus jeans, moletons, tênis, e camisas básicas, pareciam estranhamente deslocados em um ambiente de tanto luxo. Mas uma coisa a fez feliz, bem na parte de cima, seus jalecos brancos. Dispostos em ordem, seus três jalecos de estudante de medicina lhe davam orgulho, ela viu satisfeita.

Voltando para o quarto ela foi em direção ao mine escritório montado em um dos cantos. Lá uma mesa branca foi colocada com os mais diversos materiais de papelaria. No centro seu laptop vermelho (presente de Woo Bin por ela ter conseguido a bolsa de estudos), estava ao lado de seus cadernos e livros de anatomia. Tudo era simples, prático e confortável, do jeito que ela gostava.

De volta em direção à cama, ela viu no criado mudo ao lado, algumas fotos em porta-retratos junto com um álbum. Na primeira, Jan Di e Gu Jun Pyo no altar, no momento do beijo logo após a troca de alianças. Ela se emocionou. Na moldura só havia os dois, segurando as mãos um do outro, e o beijo que trocaram, foi tão cálido e perfeito, Jan di lembrou. Pondo a foto no seu local original. Ela pegou a próxima, parecia que fora há séculos, eram os dois juntos no campo de golf, no seu primeiro encontro com Jun Pyo, ele estava tentando ensiná-la a como pegar no taco de golf, foi um desastre, lembrou, acabou jogando a peça de metal em um dos seguranças atrás deles. Na outra foto, eram os dois em mais um encontro, dessa vez no ringue de patinação do gelo. Apesar da confusão envolvendo o então namorado de Ga Eul logo após, foi divertido esse dia. Na terceira e última foto, em uma moldura menor, era ela e Gu Jun Pyo em Nova York, quando ela fora visitá-lo. Era o central park e eles tinham ido fazer um piquenique, foi um dia realmente feliz, ela lembrou. Pondo a foto no lugar, ela abriu o álbum de fotos em couro. Eram as fotos do casamento. Com certeza haviam milhares a mais do que aquelas que estavam em suas mãos. Afinal, as principais revistas da alta sociedade da Coréia haviam mandado seus fotógrafos para cobrir o evento. Mas aquelas ali, Jan Di percebeu, eram fotos especiais, só deles. Ela se deitou na cama para apreciá-las.

Começava com Jun Pyo no quarto se arrumando e pondo a gravata borboleta preta no fraque. O F4, todos lindos em sua roupas de padrinho, estava em volta dele rindo, obviamente fazendo alguma piada sobre a ocasião. Na foto seguinte, era Jan Di, em uma pose cômica, uma massagista havia sido mandada para fazer algo que relaxasse a noiva, mas no momento em que a senhora pegava em seus pés para começar a trabalhar, Jan Di começava a rir pelas cócegas que o seu toque fazia, o momento acabou sendo capturado pelo fotógrafo. Na outra os pais de Jan Di a abraçavam, ela lembra que o seu pai mal tinha lhe olhado com o vestido de noiva ele começou a chorar descontrolado de emoção, Jan Di também tinha ficado com os olhos marejados e sua mãe no momento estava ralhando com eles para não estragar a maquiagem, sendo que ela mesma já estava com o rosto em lágrimas. Ela fez uma nota mental a si mesma, tinha que telefonar para seus pais e avisar que tinha chegado. Na seguinte, era apenas ela e seu irmão, ele estava ajeitando alguma coisa no cabelo dela, _"já está mais alto que eu",_ ela pensou com carinho, passando o polegar sobre a imagem dele. Na outra, estavam Ga Eul e Jae Kyung, uma segurando o boque e a outra o véu de Jan Di. Estavam lindas no vestido de madrinhas. Ga Eul parecia uma fada saída de um conto de fadas, com o cabelo ondulado sobre os ombros e a face rosada e divertida. Jae Kyung, por sua vez, parecia uma rainha com o cabelo em uma elaborada trança e as joias finas e delicadas nela. E as fotos iam passando conforme o desenrolar da cerimônia. Ji Hoo dando –lhe um abraço carinhoso antes dele seguir para a cerimônia. O f4 subindo ao altar ( ela podia notar a expressão sonhadora das garotas, e senhoras, mais próximas aos vê-los), Jun Pyo também seguindo em direção. Ela entrando na igreja junto com seu pai (que finalmente tinha conseguido conter o choro). E ela tinha que admitir, poucas vezes se achara bonita, mas o efeito que aquele vestido lhe proporcionara, ela estava linda, realmente linda.

O fotografo também capturou a expressão do rosto de Jun Pyo a sua entrada, apesar de sério, os olhos estavam marejados. Algumas outras fotos do salão lotado, e a foto que pegou Jan Di de surpresa. Era uma foto da mãe e do pai de Jun Pyo assistindo a cerimônia. Ela estava com a expressão fechada, mas ainda sim, seus olhos... estavam avermelhados, como se quisesse segurar alguma lágrima, ao seu lado, o Sr. Gu, parecia feliz e satisfeito vendo o filho seguir seu próprio caminho. Aquilo a tocou... será o começo de uma nova relação familiar?, ela pensou.

Nas próximas, erma eles no altar, eles trocando votos, as alianças, o beijo. As outras eram seguidas pela festa. Tiraram fotos com tanta gente, mas as que Jan Di queria estavam ali: Ela, Jun Pyo e o secretário Jung; o mordomo Lee, que ela fizera questão de comparecer, e também a velha e antiga governanta da família, da qual já tinha sido a sunbae de Jan Di. Uma foto com seu ex-patrão e sua namorada (uma modelo linda); havia uma foto que despertou risada de Jan Di, era uma em que o avô de Ji Hoo estava dando um tapa em Jun Pyo o fazendo prometer que sempre cuidaria dela e a faria feliz. E mais e mais fotos. Yi Jong e Ga Eul na pista de dança, Woo Bin sendo desafiado a beber soju por Jae Kyung, Jan Di jogando seu buquê ao alto para uma multidão de mulheres atrás, a foto em que o buquê cai bem em cima do colo de Yi Jung e este parece surpreso com a situação, enquanto Ji Hoo e Woo Bin estão caindo na gargalhada. Por fim, Jan Di sendo arrastada por Gu Jun Pyo para fora da festa, eles se despedindo no alto da aeronave em direção a lua de mel.

Com um suspiro Jan Di fechou o álbum, uma gostosa lembrança surgindo em seu peito. Deitada de costas na cama, olhando para o teto ela tenta esvaziar sua mente dos problemas e se concentrar apenas na felicidade que sentia. "_Mas onde estará Gu Jun Pyo?"_ ela se perguntava, decide então se levantar para ir atrás dele, mas ao se sentar na cama percebe que ele já está lá, encostado em pé na porta, olhando para ela.

"_Você está ai há muito tempo?"_ ela pergunta, quando ele caminha em sua direção.

"_Hum... talvez"_ ele diz se deitando na cama ao seu lado e a puxando para si, _"o tempo suficiente para concluir que eu nunca deveria ter saído daquela ilha com você_" disse por fim beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Jan Di pensou um pouco, esses dias foram mágicos mesmos, mas a vida não é feita apenas desses momentos, aquilo era o mundo real de todas as formas.

"_está tudo bem?"_ Ela pergunta, tentando saber se haviam danos graves feitos pela estadia prolongada deles.

_"babo, não se preocupe com coisas tolas, você não sabe que eu posso resolver todas elas?" _ele disse a envolvendo mais em seus braços, " _eu sou como um duende não sabia?"_ ele diz.

Jan Di franziu a testa, "_um duende?"_ perguntou confusa.

"_Isso, aquele cara que realiza todos os desejos e resolve todas as coisas_" ele responde.

Jan Di rir, "_É um gênio, seu bobo!"._

_"Que seja_", ele devolve.

Abraçados juntos em cima da cama, sentem lentamente o sono chegando. Jan Di sabe que se sua vida fosse uma novela, provavelmente na imagem deles, pairando em cima e com letras garrafais e rebuscadas estaria um E FORAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE.

Mas essas coisas não existiam, sua vida não era um conto de fadas, e muitos problemas ainda iam surgir, isso era ante de tudo Boys Before Flowers.

* * *

**EPILÓGO**

Não saberia dizer se havia dormido. Mas sua mente volta à tona com a discreta batida na porta.

"_O que é?"_ Gu Jun Pyo fala alto e contrariado em resposta, ele sim parecia ter caído no sono.

"_Jovem mestre... o F4 o espera na sala_" o mordomo Lee fala do outro lado da porta.

Jun Pyo solta um resmungo contrariado, "_Diga que ainda não chegamos", _diz zangado.

"_Como não chegamos?", _Jan Di fala se soltando dos braços de Jun Pyo_, "Mordomo Lee, avise que já estamos descendo"_ fala animada.

Jun Pyo solta outro resmungo, aquela não era a hora de ver o F4, aqueles seus amigos doidos podiam inventar qualquer coisa. Mas mesmo contrariado ele desceu junto com Jan Di. Os três homens estavam esperando na sala que dava de frente para o terraço com a piscina.

"_Wow, olha só quem vemos aqui!"_ Woo Bin diz alegremente assim que os dois entraram na sala.

_"Ola a todos!", _Jan Di diz se curvando para o seus amigos do f4, e principalmente Ji Hoo que tinha se tornado mais que um amigo nos últimos tempos.

"_Pensamos que vocês tinham fugido ou algo parecido"_ disse Yi Jung sorrindo vendo a alegria contagiante dos recém-casados.

"_De qualquer forma por que vocês vieram tão cedo aqui?"_ Jun Pyo perguntou ainda desconfiado das intenções de seus amigos.

"_É bom saber que vocês se divertiram e sentiram nossa falta_" Woo Bin declarou sarcasticamente.

"_Claro que nos divertimos, mas também trouxemos algumas lembranças para vocês do artesanato local_", Jan Di falou enquanto dava um leve tapa no braço de Jun Pyo pelo modo que estava tratando seus amigos.

_"Vocês estão muito vermelhos",_ diz Ji Hoo ao observar os dois de perto.

"_Há sim... é que estávamos em uma ilha, era lindo lá_", responde Jan Di.

"_Sério?"_ Woo Bin diz pensativamente, _"espero que vocês tenham usado proteção..."_

Por um segundo, Jan Di e Jun Pyo congelam um ao lado do outro, ele não estava se referindo aquilo, estava?

"_Não se atreva!"_ Gu Jun Pyo soltou para tapar a boca do amigo antes que ele completasse a frase constrangedora.

"_Mas vocês devem ter usado, é muito perigoso, caso contrário..." _Yi Jung também vai dizendo quando Jun Pyo também o ataca.

Jan Di não acreditava, eles estavam se referindo... ela sentia seu corpo tremer de vergonha, e imediatamente tapou o rosto com as mãos.

"_Calma Brow... estamos falando de protetor solar!"_ Woo Bin diz sorrindo.

"_mas o que vocês estão pensando?_" Yi Jung também completa.

_"Yah! Vocês são..."_ Gu Jun Pyo diz zangado.

Ji Hoo também não consegue segurar o riso.

_"Sunbae!"_ Jan Di o alerta, não acreditando que seu melhor amigo entrou nesse jogo.

_"Desculpa Jan Di, mas vocês são muito engraçados juntos"_ Ji Hoo fala enquanto tenta segurar o riso.

Jan Di simplesmente lança a almofada que estava segurando em cima dele e sai correndo, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vergonha enquanto ouvia o riso dos homens na sala e os resmungos de Gu Jun Pyo ralhando com eles.

"_Jan Di, volta estamos brincando!"_ ela ouve Woo Bin lhe chamar.

_"O que eu fiz para merecer esses garotos na minha vida?"_ Ela sai contrariada com esse pensamento, _"Esse F4..."_

**FIM**

* * *

Enfim, o fim!

**Originalmente eu não fiz o epílogo, mas acabei por acrescentar no último momento, sem ele a história iria acabar muito melancólica, e eu não queria isso. **

Quero muito agradecer a quem me acompanhou até aqui, principalmente a Male, que foi a primeira a comentar e me incentivar, muito obrigada!

Também as meninas aqui do Brasil, obrigada por lerem, é sempre bom encontrar gente que compartilha os mesmos gostos.

Um outro sincero agradecimento de quem se esforçou por acompanhar "Lua de Mel" mesmo sendo de outra língua, a companhia de cada uma vale ouro.

A todas, espero que tenham gostado, o final da série é bom, mas deixou aquele gostinho de quero mais, por isso resolvi escrever esse final, realmente, esta fanfic está recheada de momentos para maiores de 18 anos, mas o objetivo não era esse, espero que tenham percebido, e sim mostrar o romance entre eles, e o momento que finalmente estão juntos. Não pensem que sou uma ... como diria Jan Di: "pervertida" LOL, não sou, garanto!

Apenas o primeiro capítulo eu escrevi planejadamente, os demais foram sendo criados no decorrer das semanas, e se não fosse eu publicá-las aqui, essa história podia ainda está na gaveta, ou melhor nos arquivos do meu computador, então se você possui alguma história e tá sem animo para escrever ou para terminá-la, faça isso, publique por aqui e vai ajudar bastante ( serviu para mim), eu garanto que vou ser uma das primeiras a lê-la ^-^.

Agora, o momento crucial... tan tan tan... o que acharam? da história toda? gostaram? Acharam muito água com açúcar? Esse final agradou? combinou com o resto? Vocês também queriam tá no lugar de Jan Di? Acham o Jun Pyo adorável?

Espero ansiosa o seu comentário!

BEIJOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!


End file.
